Skye
by MissOrlane
Summary: Une jeune fille appelle le NCIS après avoir échappé à une tentative meurtre. Elle est confiée à la protection de notre équipe préférée qui part sur les traces de ceux qui lui en veulent.
1. Chapter 1

**NdA** : Voilà la suite (tant attendue ?) de mes fanfictions : Skye !  
Je vous souhaite de prendre autant de plaisir à me lire que j'en ai eu à écrire cette histoire :)

**Disclaimer** : Encore une fois, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis les méchants et Skye, qui sortent tout droits de mon imagination et ne sont inspirés par aucun personnage réèl.

**Spoilers ?** Aucun. Disons que c'est la saison 5 (6? 7?) vue par moi.

* * *

**Dimanche, 7h45 a.m., Base militaire de Norfolk,**

La jeune fille fut réveillée brutalement par des éclats de voix provenant de l'étage inférieur.  
Un regard sur son réveil lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas encore huit heures, ce samedi matin. Avec un grondement indigné, elle se traina hors de son lit et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas dans le couloir qu'un bruit sec la stoppa net dans sa progression. Un second bruit, bien plus mat, suivi le premier. Un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à celui d'un corps chutant sur le sol. Le silence qui s'abattit alors sur la maison acheva de la terroriser. Elle renonça à aller voir en bas de quoi il retournait et fit demi-tour pour se précipiter dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. Elle y entra et constata avec stupeur que celle-ci était vide. La peur la laissa prostrée quelques instants.  
Le silence fut soudain troublé par un pas rapide. Un pas qui montait les escaliers.  
Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, se suspendit doucement au rebord et se laissa tomber dans l'épais buisson de troène qui bordait les murs du pavillon. Sans prendre garde aux égratignures qu'elle venait de récolter et tout en remerciant le ciel pour les cours de gym que son père lui avait imposé et qu'elle avait jusqu'ici toujours détesté, elle se releva et se mit à courir vers la maison de ses voisins les plus proches et frappa de toutes ses forces sur leur porte d'entrée. En attendant qu'ils lui ouvrent, elle ne put s'empêcher de garder les yeux rivés sur sa maison, mais rien ne bougeait. Celui ou celle qui s'était introduit chez elle avait probablement du déguerpir par derrière pendant qu'elle-même s'échappait. Peu à peu, les battements de son cœur retrouvaient un rythme normal. Après tout, son père l'avait prévenu que ce genre de choses pourrait se produire un jour. Et il lui avait expliqué quoi faire si elles se produisaient.

**Dimanche, 8h00 a.m., Q.G du NCIS,**

Tony déposa son sac par terre sans ménagement avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il se cala confortablement et regarda autour de lui. Il était le premier arrivé, ce matin là. Il se laissa bercer par le bruit de fond produit par les divers employés qui arrivaient.  
Le ronronnement des photocopieuses qui se mettaient en marche, le blabla des secrétaires qui se racontaient leur soirée, le crissement des feuilles de papier qui se froissaient... Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre toute neuve, en blindage à toute épreuve, qui avait été posée la veille. Il adressa un sourire charmeur à une jeune et jolie assistante qui passait non loin, sourire qu'elle lui rendit en rougissant. Tony en soupira d'aise. Étonnant de constater à quel point il se sentait bien au NCIS. Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand une voix le tira brusquement de sa torpeur. Il sursauta si fort qu'il manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

«C'est la nuit qu'il faut dormir, Tony, pas pendant les heures de travail ! »

L'incriminé ouvrit les yeux pour voir passer Gibbs répandant une bonne odeur de café derrière lui.  
Ziva s'approcha du bureau et en déposa une tasse devant Tony.  
Il leva les yeux vers elle.  
« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prend ? Il aurait pu me féliciter pour être le premier arrivé, mais naaaan... Est-ce que je lui demande ce qu'il fait de ses nuits, moi ? » maugréa Tony à voix basse à l'intention de sa coéquipière.

« Tu le ferais si tu pensais qu'il pouvait te répondre, Tony. » lui répondit Ziva.

Depuis son bureau, Gibbs releva la tête vers eux.  
« Mais justement il sait très bien que je ne répondrais pas, Ziva... Bien, maintenant que nous avons éclairci ce point essentiel, vous avez l'intention de vous mettre au travail ? »  
Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, le téléphone se mit à sonner.  
Ziva regagna son bureau tout en échangeant un regard éloquent avec Tony pendant que Gibbs décrochait. Ils étaient toujours confondus par la capacité de Gibbs à entendre la moindre phrase qu'ils échangeaient, quand bien même ils avaient chuchoté et que leur patron se trouvait pourtant à une distance respectable.

Dimanche, 17h25 p.m. heure locale, Golfe Persique,

Tous ceux qui le connaissaient s'accordaient à dire que l'amiral Jenkins était un homme très calme et qui paraissait toujours maître de lui-même, même au plus fort de la guerre. Aussi furent-ils tous passablement surpris de le voir sortir de son bureau visiblement bouleversé après avoir reçu un appel en urgence et criant des ordres sans la moindre explication.  
Le pauvre sergent chargé des communications radios avec les Etats-Unis en tremblait encore. Il s'était vu sommé de contacter le directeur du NCIS dans les plus brefs délais, mais sans en connaître la raison. Or, réussir à joindre le directeur d'une agence fédérale américaine sans le moindre motif... Et bien, autant dire qu'il s'agissait d'une mission impossible. Même avec une bonne raison, c'était déjà difficile... Depuis une bonne demie heure qu'il essayait, il avait déjà parlé à une bonne centaine de secrétaires et intermédiaires en tout genre qui s'obstinaient à lui demander s'il était vraiment nécessaire de déranger le directeur, qui était fort occupée, et pourquoi c'était vraiment nécessaire. Il n'avait de réponses à aucune de ces deux questions, bien qu'il supposât que l'amiral ait une bonne raison de demander à parler au directeur du NCIS. C'est ce qu'il se tuait à répéter à tous ceux à qui il s'était adressé depuis le début de son appel.  
Exaspéré, l'amiral Jenkins finit par remercier sans ménagement le marin et par prendre sa place. Il avait déjà bien trop attendu pour faire appel au NCIS pour se permettre de perdre encore ne serait-ce qu'un quart d'heure. Il avait eu tort de ne pas prendre les menaces qu'il avait reçu suffisamment au sérieux. S'il devait arriver quoi que ce soit à sa fille, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Dimanche, 8h30 a.m., Base militaire de Norfolk,

Ziva se gara non loin de l'adresse que Gibbs lui avait indiquée.  
Ils descendirent tous les quatre de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la maison à laquelle correspondait l'adresse, un de ces petits pavillons réservés aux familles de marins qui sont souvent en mission.  
Gibbs ne mit que quelques secondes à reconnaître la jeune fille qui lui avait téléphoné.  
Elle se tenait les bras croisés, un air buté sur le visage, appuyée contre la barrière des voisins et elle les regardait approcher sans sembler manifester la moindre émotion.  
A côté d'elle se tenait un homme relativement âgé dont la façon de se tenir dénotait sans ambigüité sa qualité d'ancien marin. Voyant que la gamine ne bougeait toujours pas, le vieux marin s'approcha de l'équipe.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Terry Boot, je suis le voisin de Skye... Excusez la petite, elle est encore sous le choc... »

''La petite'' leva les yeux au ciel. _'Vieux débris'_ pensa-t-elle très fort. Elle s'aperçut soudain que Gibbs l'observait. Elle lui fit un sourire narquois et soutint son regard.  
«cTrès bien, Skye. Tu vas rester avec l'agent McGee à qui tu vas raconter ce qui s'est passé ce matin, exactement. »

« Et vous, vous allez où ? » demanda-t-elle à Gibbs sans un regard pour McGee.

« Nous allons inspecter la maison, afin de nous assurer que ton agresseur est parti. »

« Je veux venir avec vous... Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Dick... »

« Qui est Dick ? »

« C'est l'abruti qui me servait de garde du corps. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, ce matin. J'crois que c'est lui qui est mort... »

Gibbs resta interloqué un moment. Elle n'avait jamais précisé que qui que ce soit soit mort, quand elle avait téléphoné, alors que c'était quand même un sacré détail.  
« Comment sais-tu que qu'il y a un mort ? Je croyais que quelqu'un s'était simplement introduit chez toi, ce matin ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai entendu du bruit qui venait de la cuisine... Et j'ai reconnu la voix de Dick avant qu'il n'y ait ce coup de feu... »

« Il y a eu un tir ? »

Elle opina de la tête.

« Tony, Ziva, sortez vos armes. Il est possible que l'individu soit encore dans la maison et qu'il soit armé... Quant à toi, » continua-t-il à l'adresse de l'adolescente qui était sur le point de leur emboîter le pas. « Je veux que tu restes ici avec McGee et que tu n'oublies aucun détail ! »

« Mais... » protesta-t-elle.

« McGee, occupez vous d'elle ! » ordonna Gibbs en rejoignant ses agents.

« Euh, oui, patron. »

Mr Boot intervint. « Bon, ben, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais rentrer. Tu me tiens au courant, hein, Skye ?... »

«Bien sur, Mr Boot... » dit-t-elle à l'intention du vieil homme qui s'éloignait, avant de grommeler « Tu peux compter là-dessus, vieille chouette. »  
Elle se retrouvait seul avec l'agent McGee, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Heu, Skye, je vais te poser quelques questions sur les évènements de ce matin... Si... Si tu ne te sens pas capable de répondre... Ou quoique ce soit... Tu... Je... » bafouilla-t-il.  
Skye le fixait intensément, histoire de renforcer le malaise de l'agent.  
« Où sont tes parents, Skye ? » finit-il par demander.

Skye ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'était doutée qu'il allait commencer par ça. Et bien, il n'allait pas être déçu.  
« Ma mère est morte quand j'étais encore bébé et mon père est en mission en Irak. »

« Oh... Je suis désolé... Tu vis seule, alors ? »

Et voilà, il la regardait avec cet air apitoyé qu'elle détestait tant. Que les gens étaient prévisibles. Lassants, même.  
« Mais nan, j'vis pas seule, vous voyez bien que la maison déborde de mes amis imaginaires. »  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Le pauvre McGee était clairement décontenancé par la réponse mais décida qu'il devait s'agir d'ironie.  
« Et le fameux ''Dick'', alors ? Il vit avec toi, non ? Qui-est-ce exactement ? »

« Dick, c'est... Dick. Mon père l'a engagé pour me protéger depuis qu'il a reçu des menaces me concernant... J'ai toujours été convaincu qu'il était complètement nul comme garde du corps et il semble bien que j'avais raison, finalement... » répondit-t-elle en désignant sa maison du menton.

« Est-ce-que ton père t'a dit qui était à l'origine des menaces qui pesaient sur lui ? »

« Agent McGee... Vous ne croyez pas sincèrement que celui qui est à l'origine des menaces à mon égard a eu la bêtise de dévoiler son identité à mon père ? Si ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« Non, bien sûr que non, mais... »

« Bah, pourquoi vous me posez la question, alors ? »

« Hum, oui, reprenons, s'il-te-plaît. Qu'as-tu fais quand tu t'es aperçue qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison ? »

« Bah, vu que vous êtes là parce-que je vous ai téléphoné de chez mon voisin, qu'est-ce-que vous en déduisez ? »

« Je veux dire avant de téléphoner ! »

« Ben, j'ai couru chez mon voisin ! J'viens de vous le dire ! Vous avez du mal à percuter, on dirait... » se moqua-t-elle.

McGee jeta un coup d'œil vers la maison où son patron avait disparu quelques minutes plus tôt, le maudissant de lui avoir confié encore une fois la tâche la plus ingrate.

* * *

Gibbs avait été surpris de constater qu'il y avait effectivement un homme mort dans la cuisine.  
Pour être franc, il s'était demandé un moment si toute cette histoire n'était pas une blague d'ado qui s'ennuie. Mais non. Inutile d'être un génie pour déterminer la cause du décès de l'homme étendu sur le sol de la cuisine étant donné qu'il avait un gros trou au milieu du dos. Vu la brûlure autour de l'orifice d'entrée de la balle, celle-ci avait probablement été tirée à bout portant. Mais ça, ce serait Ducky qui le confirmerait.  
Ils avaient rapidement fait le tour de la demeure, qui était vide. Qui que puisse être l'assassin, il s'était évanoui dans la nature.  
Tony et Ziva rangèrent leurs armes et retournèrent auprès du corps pour l'examiner plus en détail, pendant que Gibbs terminait d'inspecter l'étage.

« D'après le paquet de cartes qu'il avait dans son portefeuille, cet homme s'appelait Richard Carewell et il travaillait dans la ''protection des civils''. » lut Ziva, sortant de petits bouts de carton colorés d'un vieux portefeuille en cuir qu'elle venait de trouver dans la poche du pantalon de la victime.

« Police ? »

« Non, boîte privée, à en croire ce qui est écrit là-dessus. »

Elle tendit une des cartes à Tony qui l'examina avant de se mettre à rire.  
« Tu sais à quoi ce truc me fait penser, Ziva ? »

« Non, mais quelque chose me dit que je vais bientôt le savoir, Tony. »

« A ce film avec Vin Diesel. ''_Le baby-sitter_''. Tu sais, l'histoire de ce gars qu'on envoie protéger quatre mômes insupportables... »

« Ah bon ? Lui aussi se fait assassiner ? »

« Heu... Non. Il arrive à neutraliser les méchants avec l'aide des enfants... »

« Dans ce cas-là, je ne vois pas le rapport entre ce film et la situation présente, Tony. » le rabroua Ziva.

« Moi non plus, justement. » renchérit Gibbs, réapparaissant au bas des escaliers. « Au lieu de discuter, vous pourriez peut-être vous occuper de la scène de crime ? »

Tony brandit l'appareil photo qu'il avait apporté avec lui et commença à prendre divers clichés du corps qui gisait sur le sol.  
« C'est ce que j'étais en train de faire, patron ! Mais Ziva n'arrête pas de m'interrompre ! »  
Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de protester que Tony s'était déjà pris une claque sur le crâne.  
« Aaaaïeuh... » s'exclama Tony. « J'ai l'impression que tu tapes de plus en plus fort à chaque fois! »

Gibbs ne releva pas la mauvaise foi de son agent et sortit de la maison en faisant signe à Ziva de le suivre.

* * *

McGee n'avait jamais été davantage soulagé qu'en voyant son Boss s'approcher de lui ce matin là.  
Depuis plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il interrogeait Skye, celle-ci n'avait pas cessé de le ridiculiser. Elle était la plus insupportable des ados qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Il était certain qu'à cet âge là, il était nettement moins désagréable.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda Gibbs à son agent, tout en sachant parfaitement que la réponse était non. Il suffisait de voir la tête de ce pauvre McGee.

« Euh... » commença ce dernier, qui ne savait pas trop comment avouer qu'il s'était laissé marcher dessus par une gamine de 15 ans.

« Tant mieux, agent McGee ! » le coupa Gibbs avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. « Parce-que j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous. L'homme qui a été assassiné possède deux ordinateurs portables que vous allez ramener au NCIS et étudier de près... »

« Bien, patron. » McGee était ravi. Non seulement il allait échapper à la petite teigne mais en plus il allait devoir pénétrer dans la base de données, non pas de un, mais de DEUX ordinateurs. Dieu l'avait entendu. « Quand vous aurez récupéré ces ordinateurs, -et DiNozzo, au passage- rejoignez-moi à la voiture... »  
McGee acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se dépêcher d'aller accomplir sa tâche.  
Ziva avait déjà sorti les clefs de voiture et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers elle quand la voix de Gibbs la retint.

« Que faites-vous, agent David ? »

« Vous venez de dire à McGee de nous retrouver à la voiture, agent Gibbs, alors... »

« Non, j'ai dit à McGee de me retrouver à la voiture, Ziva... Vous, je veux que vous restiez avec notre jeune témoin jusqu'à ce que Ducky ait fait évacuer le corps puis que vous l'accompagniez dans la maison afin qu'elle vous dise si quoi que ce soit a été dérangé ou volé. Alors, seulement, vous reviendrez au NCIS avec elle. »  
Ziva et Skye se regardèrent d'un air horrifié, visiblement aussi ravie l'une que l'autre par la perspective de passer la prochaine heure ensemble.

« Mais, patron, » objecta Ziva, « nous n'avons qu'une seule voiture... »

« Et alors, Ziva ? Nous ne sommes pas loin du NCIS, vous pourrez revenir en bus. »  
Elle écarquilla les yeux et essaya de le sonder afin de savoir s'il était sérieux. Il semblait que oui. Elle soupira. L'heure à venir s'annonçait encore plus longue que prévu.

Dimanche, 9h15 a.m., Q.G. du NCIS,

Gibbs n'avait pas fait un pas vers son bureau qu'il était interpellé par une Cynthia visiblement impatiente.  
«vAgent Gibbs ! Madame le directeur vous attend au MTAC. »

«vÇa ne peut pas attendre que j'ai posé mes affaires, Cynthia ? »

Celle-ci haussa les épaules.  
« Je n'en sais rien, agent Gibbs, je vous transmets le message, c'est tout. »

Gibbs monta rapidement les escaliers et se rendit au MTAC.  
Jenny était en visioconférence avec un marin. Elle se retourna en entendant entrer son agent qui se saisit d'un casque que lui tendait une des secrétaires.  
« Amiral Jenkins, je vous présente, l'agent Gibbs. »

« Je suppose que vous devez être le père de la jeune fille qui nous a téléphoné ce matin pour nous signaler que l'homme chargé de sa protection venait d'être assassiné... » commença Gibbs.

« Vous avez vu Skye ? Elle va bien ? »

Gibbs entendit dans la voix de l'amiral toute l'angoisse qu'un père pouvait ressentir à l'idée que sa fille unique était en danger.  
« Elle va très bien, amiral. Nettement mieux, en tout cas, que celui qui était chargé de sa protection... »

« Où-est-elle ? Elle est en sécurité ? »

« Elle est sous la protection d'un de mes meilleurs agents. »

L'amiral Jenkins sembla soudain nettement soulagé, même si une ride d'angoisse barrait toujours son front.  
« C'est à ma fille que le tueur en voulait. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai reçu des menaces la désignant clairement comme cible par celui qui cherche à m'atteindre... »

« Pourrais-je avoir une copie de ces menaces ? »

« Je viens de les faxer, agent Gibbs. »

En effet, un des jeunes agents de liaison arrivaient avec une liasse de quelques feuillets. Gibbs étaient sur le point de les prendre lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était à Jenny, et pas à lui, que le jeune agent les tendait. Remarquant sa réaction, elle sourit et lui tendit la moitié des lettres. Il les parcourut rapidement avant de relever la tête.  
« Ce n'est pas la manière de faire des terroristes intégristes... »

« Oh, non, ces lettres sont beaucoup trop personnelles. D'ailleurs, j'avais écarté la piste du terrorisme dès le début. »

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de qui pourrait avoir écrit ces lettres ? »

« Vous pensez bien que j'y ai réfléchi nuits et jours depuis que je les ai reçues... Je ne vois que deux personnes capable de faire ce genre de choses... Malheureusement, de là où je suis, je n'ai rien pu faire pour vérifier mes théories... »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appel au NCIS avant, amiral ? »

« Parce-que, hormis ces lettres qui pouvaient tout à fait être une simple plaisanterie de mauvais goût, je n'avais aucune preuve contre les personnes que je soupçonne... »

« Je doute que Richard Carewell soit mort uniquement parce que quelqu'un cherchait à vous faire une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, amiral... »

L'amiral Jenkins soupira, les traits de nouveaux tendus.  
« Je sais, agent Gibbs. C'est pour ça que j'ai appelé le NCIS aussitôt après que ma fille m'ait téléphoné. »

« Qui sont les gens que vous soupçonnez, amiral ? »

« Le premier s'appelle Liam O'connell, un petit caïd à la tête d'un gang d'irlandais qui sévit dans le nord de Norfolk. Son frère Danny était sous mes ordres et j'ai découvert que Liam se servait de lui pour de petits trafics. Je l'ai fait traduire en cours martial. Le jour du verdict, Liam a promis de me le faire payer. Le second s'appelle George Barlow. C'est un ex-marin, reconverti en politique. Il est avocat et adjoint au sénateur de Virginie. Avant que je ne devienne amiral, nous travaillions ensemble, mais déjà à l'époque, nous ne nous entendions guère. C'est un homme dévoré d'ambition et il n'a pas supporté que je sois nommé amiral à sa place. Il a préféré démissionner que de servir sous mes ordres. Je ne l'ai pas revu pendant plusieurs années, après ça, jusqu'à peu avant mon départ. Un cabinet d'avocats à commencer à racheter des terrains à l'armée... Des pots de vin avaient été touchés par des responsables et les terrains étaient sous évalués à plus de la moitié de leur valeur. J'ai été alerté et toutes les transactions ont été cessées. C'était George Barlow qui était à l'origine de ces transactions et il a peu apprécié mon intervention, ainsi que vous pouvez vous en douter, d'autant plus que cela a entaché en partie sa réputation politique. Il a juré que c'était la dernière fois que je me mêlais de ses affaires... »

« Nous allons vérifier tout cela le plus vite possible. » répondit Jen. « En attendant, je vous promets que votre fille sera placée sous la protection de mes agents vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, amiral Jenkins. »

* * *

Après avoir promis à son tour de veiller sur Skye et avoir salué l'amiral, Gibbs quitta rapidement le MTAC et redescendit les escaliers.  
Il s'interrompit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux : Tony et McGee entouraient Ziva qui faisait une tête d'enterrement. Et aucune trace de l'adolescente nulle part.

«Ziva... Où est Skye ? »

* * *

TBC (soon)…

**NdA** : Please, reviews ? (a)


	2. Chapter 2

**Dimanche, 9h45 a.m., Q.G. du NCIS,**

En ne voyant pas la gamine en bas des escaliers, Gibbs avait reçu un coup au cœur.  
Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier lorsqu'il avait demandé où elle était et avait fait sursauter ses agents.

« Aux toilettes… » répondit Ziva avec un soupir.

« Et pourvu qu'elle y reste un bon moment ! »

McGee acquiesça avec un imperceptible mouvement de tête. DiNozzo eut un rire moqueur.  
« Ce n'est qu'une gamine de treize ans, Ziva ! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'une gamine de treize peut effrayer l'agent du Mossad Ziva David ?! »

« Elle a quinze ans, Tony. » rétorqua McGee, avec véhémence.

Tony se tourna vers lui.  
« Ooh, mon Dieu, mais alors, ça change tout ! » s'exclama-t-il, avec une voix faussement paniquée. « Cache-toi vite, le bleu, je crois qu'elle arrive… »  
Il se retourna pour désigner à McGee la porte des toilettes mais, ce faisant, il croisa des yeux bleus glaciers… -et glacés !- qui le fixaient. Il fila aussitôt s'asseoir derrière son bureau suivi par le sourire satisfait de McGee.  
« Euh… Alors, patron, que voulait Jenny ? » demanda le jeune italien, d'un air qui se voulait détaché.  
Gibbs continua à fixer son agent sans ciller.  
« Euh... Je veux dire ''_madame le Directeur_'' » ajouta –t-il précipitamment.

Gibbs se décida enfin à détourner son regard pour le poser sur McGee.  
« McGee, je veux que vous m'affichiez tout de suite toutes les informations que vous trouverez sur les dénommés Liam O'Connell et George Barlow. »  
Habitué à obéir sans poser de question, Tim entra les deux noms dans l'immense base de données auquel il avait accès. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de demander, les informations viendraient quand Gibbs estimerait qu'il était temps de les donner.  
«Ziva… Je veux que vous conduisiez Skye auprès d'Abby aussitôt qu'elle reviendra… »

Ziva lui lança un regard furtif.  
« Je suis autorisée à me contenter de la mettre dans l'ascenseur en appuyant sur le bon bouton, agent Gibbs ? »  
Il ne répondit pas mais le regard qu'il lui fit ne laissait aucun doute quant à la réponse.  
« Je vais prendre ça pour un non. » souffla Ziva.

* * *

Skye avait fait exprès de passer le plus de temps possible dans les toilettes, histoire d'inquiéter la bande de ploucs qui avait décidé de lui coller aux basques.  
D'abord, il y avait celui qui s'appelait McGee, '_'plus-geek-tu-meurs_'', y'avait qu'à voir comment il avait sauté de joie en entendant parler d'ordinateurs.  
Après, il y avait la fille qui lui avait servi d'escorte jusqu'à ces locaux pourris, –**ÇA**, un bâtiment fédéral ?- Zara ou quelque chose comme ça. Quelle psycho rigide, celle-là !  
Enfin, il y avait celui qu'elle avait juste vu de loin quand il était sorti de la maison. Il avait jeté un regard moqueur vers elle et Zara –non, Zora ?- avant de monter en voiture. Il aurait pu avoir ''_sombre crétin_'' tatoué en gros sur le front, y'avait aucun doute.  
Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la porte des toilettes des femmes s'ouvrit brutalement, la faisant sursauter. Elle tourna brusquement la tête pour identifier l'intrus qui venait de lui causer une peur bleue.  
'_Bah tiens ! Quand on parle du loup..._' : Sombre Crétin était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte avec le même petit sourire stupide que celui qu'il arborait un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.  
« J'peux savoir ce que vous faites là, espèce de vieux pervers ? C'est les toilettes des femmes, j'vous signale ! »

Tony resta un instant abasourdi. L'insulte l'avait touché au cœur. Ce n'était pas ''pervers'' qui lui restait en travers de la gorge, nan, pas avec le nombre de fois où Kate lui avait dit la même chose. C'était le ''vieux''.  
« Vieux ? » s'exclama-t-il, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« J'vous dis que vous êtes un pervers et c'est tout ce qui vous inquiète ? » ironisa Skye. « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais quand est-ce-que je vais pouvoir y aller ? Je dois aller au ciné avec une copine et j'aimerai bien rentrer me préparer. »

« Je crains fort que tu ne doives annuler le cinéma, ma petite… Mais tu es sous la protection des meilleurs agents du NCIS maintenant. » lui expliqua Tony en se rengorgeant.

« Les meilleurs agents du NCIS ? Waouh ! Et ils viennent me chercher quand ? » s'exclama l'adolescente avec un enthousiasme suspect.

« Ah ah, très drôle, Skye. Tu sais parfaitement que je voulais parler des agents David, McGee et moi-même, bien sûr… Encore que je ne sois pas convaincu que l'agent McGee… » Il se reprit.

« On va te confier à Abby, notre experte en… en plein de trucs en fait. »

« De quoi ? Y'a deux secondes, vous me disiez que je devais être sous votre protection permanente et maintenant vous me refilez à quelqu'un d'autre ? Ben, franchement, comme protection, j'ai vu plus efficace… »

« Attendez de voir le labo où travaille Abby, mademoiselle sceptique ! Depuis certains incidents… malheureux, il est plus difficile d'accès que le bureau du président ! »

Ziva apparut à son tour dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
« Tony, on te demande d'aller voir si tout va bien pour Skye et de la ramener auprès de nous et tu organises une petite discussion entre filles dans les toilettes ! »

« C'était tout SAUF une discussion entre filles, Ziva. J'expliquais simplement à Skye que… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, tu sais, Tony… » le coupa Ziva.

« Je ne me justifie pas ! Je dis simplement que… »

« Mais oui, Tony. » puis, se tournant vers l'adolescente. « Tu as fini, Skye ? Je vais t'accompagner chez Abby… »

« T'aurais au moins pu me laisser finir ma phrase, Ziva. Tu sais que c'est très malpoli de couper la parole aux gens ? » demanda Tony d'un ton presque boudeur.

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel et eut un sourire.  
« Typiquement féminin, comme réflexion. » murmura-t-elle suffisamment fort pour être certaine que Tony l'ai entendue, tout en s'éloignant en poussant une Skye visiblement rétissante dans le dos.

Tony sortit précipitamment des toilettes derrière elle. « Je n'ai rien de féminin ! » s'écria-t-il.« Je ne suis pas McGee ! »

Celui-ci qui était absorbé dans son ordinateur, releva la tête en entendant Tony. « Oui, Tony ? »

Tony regarda Ziva lui jeter un dernier regard moqueur pendant que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient. Puis, il se tourna vers McGee qui le regardait toujours d'un air interrogateur. « Rien, le bleu! » maugréa-t-il en se rasseyant fasse à son propre ordinateur.

* * *

« Ziva ! » s'exclama Abby. « Mais… Qu'est-ce-que tu fais déjà là ? Ducky ne m'a rien donné encore, il vient à peine de commencer l'autopsie… »

« L'autopsie ? Cooooool. » déclara Skye. « Où ça ? »

« Nulle part où tu sois autorisée à aller, en tous cas. » la rabroua Ziva.

Abby regarda Skye avec étonnement.  
« Salut, toi. Que fais-tu dans mon labo ? » C'était à Ziva que la question s'adressait.

« Elle, elle vient visiter… Et toi, tu vas faire un peu de baby-sitting… »

« MOI ? Euh, tu dois confondre, Ziva. La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça je devais avoir 16 ans et le gosse a mis le feu à son chien. Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui demande, Abby, c'est Gibbs ! Elle est menacée par quelqu'un qui veut la tuer et qui a déjà assassiné son garde du corps… »

« C'est sensé être un argument convaincant, ça, Ziva ?! Pourquoi vous ne la gardez pas avec vous ?»

« Parce qu'on est à la recherche de celui qui veut s'en prendre à elle et que la garder avec nous ne semblait pas l'idée du siècle, Abby ! Je suis certaine que vous allez bien vous amuser, toutes les deux ! Tu verras, elle est charmante… »

« **Elle** est LA, surtout. Et elle ne veut pas rester non plus avec Halloween-girl ! Je veux chercher avec vous les sales types qui s'en sont pris à Dick ! C'est à moi qu'ils en veulent, après tout ! Je suis la première concernée ! »

« Bon courage, Abby ! » l'encouragea Ziva, ignorant les protestations de la jeune fille et s'esquivant le plus vite possible, laissant Abby seule avec Skye.

« Bon, et bien je crois que nous sommes contraintes de rester toutes les deux on dirait… » tenta Abby.

« Tu veux que je te montre comment fonctionne tous mes soldats ? »

« Tes soldats ? »

« Oui… Mes appareils scientifiques si tu veux… »

Skye recula d'un pas. « Je vois… Euh, c'est gentil mais… »

« Tu préfère que je te prête Bert ? »

« C'est qui, Bert ? »

« Mon hippo péteur, Bert ! »

« Je sais pas, j'ai l'air d'avoir trois ans ? »

« Euh, non. Mais quel rapport avec Bert ? »

« Enfin, c'est pour les mômes, ce truc ! »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, amuse-toi toute seule, j'ai du travail ! » lui rétorqua Abby, vexée.

* * *

« T'as trouvé ce que Gibbs t'a demandé, le bleu ? » s'enquit Tony, qui n'avait pas décoléré contre Ziva et avait décidé de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur quelqu'un. « Parce que si c'est pas fait quand il va revenir avec son café… Ça va chauffer pour toi ! »

« Et pas seulement pour lui, Tony, tu peux me faire confiance ! »  
Gibbs s'approcha de ses deux agents. « Alors, McGee, qu'est-ce-que vous avez ? »

Tim fit apparaître ce qu'il avait trouvé sur le grand écran qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.  
« Liam O'connell. Petit caïd notoire, arrêté pour vols de voiture, détention de petites quantités de drogue, trafics et recels en tout genre. Il fait des allers-retours entre la rue et la prison depuis ses onze ans. »

« Il a une bonne tête de vainqueur. » commenta Tony en examinant le profil patibulaire de leur suspect numéro un.

« Il a toujours été arrêté en compagnie d'au moins un membre de sa famille, frères, cousins… Ils ont un gang très organisé dont le quartier général se trouvait, aux dernières nouvelles, près d'Olid East Road, à Norfolk. »

Tony fit une grimace. «Ouille ! Définitivement pas un coin pour toi, le bleu ! »

« Et pourquoi ça Tony ? »

« Enfin, McGee, y'a qu'à te regarder ! Tu ne survivrais pas deux secondes dans un quartier comme Olid East ! » s'esclaffa Tony.

Une claque sonore coupa net son hilarité.  
« Et l'autre ? »

« Quel autre, patron ? » s'étonna McGee, qui était déjà prêt à aller arrêter ce fameux Liam.

Gibbs regarda McGee une seconde.  
« Ah, oui, bien sûr. George H. Barlow. »

Une seconde image apparut sur l'écran. Celle d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années environ, arborant un sourire plein de dents. Il y eut un silence pendant que tous fixaient cette image digne d'une affiche électorale.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous attendez, McGee ? » le rappela à l'ordre Gibbs.

« Euh, oui, alors… George Barlow. C'est le premier adjoint du sénateur de Virginie, mais depuis que celui-ci est souffrant, autant dire que Barlow est devenu sénateur à sa place. Il est avocat d'origine –l'armée a servi à payer ses études- et il dirige toujours l'un des plus prestigieux cabinets de Virginie… »

« Pas le genre de type à avoir besoin de kidnapper ou tuer une gamine pour faire valoir ses droits, quoi. » fit remarquer Tony.

« Tu crois, Tony ? » Gibbs ressentait clairement une profonde antipathie pour ce Barlow. Plus il voyait sa tête de faux jeton afficher ce sourire de campagne et plus il était convaincu que ce type était suspect.  
Tony se contenta de fixer l'écran quelques instants sans répondre. Il n'aurait jamais commis la bêtise de contredire Gibbs –en tout cas, pas devant lui, il n'était pas fou non plus !- mais entre l'irlandais au regard sournois et l'autre, il n'y avait aucun doute sur celui qu'il préférerait croiser une nuit au coin de la rue.

* * *

Depuis cinq bonnes minutes, Abby était plongée dans…  
'_Dans quoi, d'ailleurs ?_' songea Skye en tendant la tête afin d'apercevoir ce qui semblait tant passionner la brune laborantine.  
Celle-ci était en train d'examiner des vêtements que le vieux, qui s'était occupé du corps de Dick, avait fait déposer pour elle une minute plus tôt. Des vêtements qui ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de Dick, d'ailleurs.  
'_Erk !_' **C'était** ceux de Dick. Franchement, qui d'autre que lui porterait des chemises hawaïennes -style McGiver- aussi moches ? Et puis ces horribles pompes…  
'_Re-erk !_' Le caleçon de Dick. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était allongé quelque part, tout nu. Définitivement pas l'image qu'elle souhaitait avoir dans la tête. Elle reporta son attention sur Abby qui examinait maintenant une sous-chemise couverte de sang avec une expression extatique. Skye se retourna discrètement. L'ascenseur était tout près. Parfait.

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur pour se retrouver de nouveau dans la salle pleine de bureaux par laquelle elle était arrivée un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Personne n'avait fait attention à elle, tous concentrés qu'ils étaient sur l'écran en face d'eux. Elle s'approcha doucement afin de discerner ce qui semblait tous tellement les intéresser.

« Bon, patron, on commence par quoi ? Enfin, par qui ? »

« On commence par demander aux voisins s'ils n'ont pas aperçu l'un ou l'autre de nos deux hommes rodant autour de la maison des Jenkins, Tony. »

« Ça m'étonnerait fort que Barlow soit du genre à se déplacer en personne. C'est plutôt le genre à envoyer quelqu'un faire le sale boulot… » argumenta Tony, qui avait horreur de faire du porte à porte. Les gens tenaient toujours à leur raconter leurs vies et leurs problèmes. Franchement, est-ce qu'il avait une tête de flic de quartier ?

« Tu préfères rester ici et te charger de téléphoner à la veuve du type que Ducky est en train d'autopsier, Tony ? Parce-que, crois-moi, ça peut s'arranger… »

« Hein ? Non ! Je veux dire, euh, que j'adore interroger des témoins, Gibbs, tu le sais bien ! » assura Tony avec véhémence et un sourire convaincant.

« Même si tu n'aimais pas ça, ça reviendrait au même pour moi, Tony… McGee, imprimez plusieurs exemplaires des photos de ces individus, que nous puissions nous séparer une fois sur place… »

Skye décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. « Votre gars, là… Celui de droite… J'le connais. Il s'appelle Liam…. »

Gibbs n'aurait jamais admis devant qui que ce soit que la jeune fille venait de lui faire une peur bleue en se glissant de cette façon dans son dos. N'empêche que c'était vrai.  
« Cet homme… Ce Liam, il est venu t'importuner ou bien te menacer ? »

« Pas du tout… En revenant de l'école avec une copine, l'autre jour, on l'a croisé. Il venait rendre visite à son frère qui habite dans la résidence et il nous a raccompagnées jusque chez moi. »

« Un type suspect qui aborde deux jeunes filles de quinze ans quittant le lycée, ça ne vous a pas paru louche du tout ? » ironisa Tony.

« Si ça avait été quelqu'un dans votre genre, je dis pas… » lui rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les yeux au ciel. « Il avait un passe d'autorisation pour entrer dans le quartier résidentiel de la base et puis j'avais déjà entendu mon père parler de son frère. Un gars pas très malin, d'après ce que j'ai compris, d'ailleurs. »

Gibbs fit un signe de tête à Tony qui avait récupéré son arme posée sur son bureau. Liam paraissait effectivement être le suspect idéal. Malgré tout, Gibbs n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du sentiment que quelque chose ne collait pas dans tout ça… Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent de nouveau mais cette fois, cela n'échappa à personne.

Abby apparut, l'air complètement paniqué. « Gibbs, mon Dieu, Gibbs. C'est horrible ! » Elle était au bord des larmes. « Je t'en prie, ne me hurle pas dessus, je m'en veux déjà tellement ! Je te jure, j'ai dû la quitter des yeux une seconde… Même pas… »

« Abby… »

« Et de toute façon, c'est la faute de Ziva, je lui avais dit que je n'étais pas capable de faire ça ! »

« Abby ! »

« Je l'ai cherchée partout mais elle n'est nulle part… »

« ABBY ! » Il lui désigna Skye, qui semblait très contente d'elle-même.

« Oh… » Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Gibbs avec un sourire contrit. « Ça n'arrivera plus ? »

« J'y compte bien, Abby… »

« Non, je veux dire, tu ne me confieras plus personne à garder –hormis Timothy, bien sûr- ? »

Gibbs la regarda d'un air sévère. « Ramène là en bas avec toi, Abby… »

« Tu plaisantes, c'est ça ? »

« Pas du tout… Tony, McGee et Ziva, préparez-vous, on va rendre une petite visite à ce Liam et à sa famille. »

« Mais Gibbs, comment peux-tu me la confier à nouveau alors que j'ai lamentablement échoué à la surveiller une première fois ? » insista Abby.

Gibbs lui sourit.  
« Justement, il ne faut jamais rester sur un échec, tu le sais bien, Abby ! Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, Abby ! »

« Et si je ne m'en sortais pas ? »

Il avait rejoint son équipe dans l'ascenseur.  
« Quand je dis que tu vas très bien t'en sortir, ce n'est pas une supposition, Abby, c'est un ordre… »

**Olid East Road, Dimanche, 11h05 du matin, banlieue nord de Norfolk,**

Ce qui était certain, c'était que leur suspect savait qu'ils arrivaient.  
Tout au long de la route qui menait à l'adresse indiquée, ils avaient croisé une bonne dizaine de jeunes hommes qui avait dû s'empresser de prévenir Liam de leur arrivée imminente. Il faut dire qu'une voiture noire blindée dans ce quartier ? Autant prendre un haut parleur, ouvrir la fenêtre et crier directement ''**agents fédéraux**''.  
Ils finirent par arriver devant un bâtiment à la limite de la salubrité, où une vieille inscription au-dessus de la porte indiquait ''_Au vieux korrigan_''. Manifestement, il s'agissait d'une enseigne de bar, ce qui n'était pas flagrant au premier abord, tant les fenêtres disparaissaient sous la crasse.

«''Au vieux korrigan'' » répéta Tony à voix haute. Il se tourna vers McGee. « C'est un endroit pour toi, ça, Seigneur des Elfes… »

« Les korrigans n'ont rien à voir avec les elfes, Tony. Les korrigans sont des êtres légendaires spécifiquement irlandais qui… » Il s'interrompit devant l'air goguenard de Tony. « Ce que tu peux être gamin, parfois, Tony ! »

« Moi, gamin ? Qui joue à des jeux en ligne avec un pseudo sorti tout droit d'un roman d'Heroic Fantasy, le bleu… »

Deux claques simultanées derrière la nuque les ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité du terrain.  
« C'est bon, vous avez fini ? » leur demanda Gibbs avec aménité.

« Oui, patron… » répondit Tony en se massant la nuque.

Ils s'avancèrent ensemble vers l'entrée.  
Gibbs fit signe à Ziva et Tony de contourner le vieux bar peu engageant qui servait de résidence secondaire à Liam et ses acolytes et d'entrer discrètement par derrière.  
L'arme au poing, McGee et lui se dirigèrent vers l'entrée principale du bar et poussèrent doucement la lourde porte d'entrée.  
Ainsi que Gibbs s'y était attendu, la salle où se trouvait le bar, sale et mal éclairée, était déserte à cette heure-ci. Seul un gros chat noir les fixait du haut du bar avec un évident mépris pour ces intrus. Sans ranger son arme, Gibbs désigna à McGee d'un signe de tête une porte qui menait vers l'arrière de la bâtisse.  
« Allez-y, McGee, je vous couvre. »

McGee fit un signe d'assentiment et s'approcha lentement de la porte. Doucement, il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Au moment où il allait tirer la porte vers lui, un coup de feu retentit, les glaçant tous les deux.

* * *

Tony et Ziva avait trouvé à l'arrière du bar une petite porte à la moustiquaire rouillée.  
Elle était tellement usée qu'elle ne fermait plus. Elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui devait s'entendre jusqu'à la côte Ouest sans aucun problème.  
Tony grimaça et marmonna un ''_chuuuuuuut_'' à l'adresse de Ziva qui se contenta de hausser les épaules pour lui signifier qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Ils se glissèrent dans un couloir sombre et malodorant. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte un peu plus loin sur la gauche et Tony tendit la main pour l'ouvrir. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et Tony se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon d'une arme.  
Arme tenue par Liam en personne.

« Salut, le flic. Tu cherchais quelque chose ? »

* * *

TBC...

**NdA** : Erf... Pauvre Tony... La suite très bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**NdA** : Je suis.. tellement désolée ! :s J'aurais du poster bien avant, mais entre mes gardes à l'hôpital et mes examens qui arrivent bien trop vite à mon goût... Bref, en réalité je n'ai aucune excuse ! Ca ne devrait plus se reproduire... :)

* * *

Quand il avait ouvert brusquement la porte pour savoir qui était à l'origine du coup de feu tiré, Gibbs c'était attendu à beaucoup de choses. A beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ça. Devant lui se trouvait un Tony hébété et un Liam hilare, un vieux Colt à la main. Gibbs pointa son arme sur ce dernier.

« Jetez tout de suite cette arme à terre ! » ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Le rire de Liam se calma mais il conserva son sourire goguenard. Il désigna son arme d'un signe de tête.  
« Celle-ci, vous voulez dire ? » Son rire reprit devant la tête de Gibbs. « Si vous y tenez.»

Il écarta le pan de sa veste et rangea l'arme dans sa ceinture. Gibbs n'abaissa pas son arme pour autant.  
« Je vous ai demandé de la jeter, Liam… »

« Wow ! Liam ? Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas qu'on était devenu si proche, tout à coup ! A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Non, non, ne me dites pas, je vais deviner… FBI, je parie ! »

Un éclat de rire secoua les gars qui attendaient derrière lui. Son gang, probablement.

« Votre arme ! » répéta Gibbs, visiblement agacé.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de vous obéir, vous savez… Vous êtes entrés ici sans même un avertissement –ce qui est illégal, je vous signale- et vous me réclamez une arme déclarée –vous pourrez vérifier- qui n'est même pas chargée avec de vraies balles… Mais comme je suis un mec sympa qui a un immense respect pour la fonction que vous exercez… » Il sortit son arme de nouveau et la tendit à Tony. « Tenez. Et sans rancune, hein ? » Nouvel éclat de rire.  
Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte avec désinvolture. « Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'amuse pas avec vous, mais j'ai des trucs à faire alors on va faire court. De quoi on m'accuse ce coup-ci ? »

« Meurtre avec préméditation et tentative d'enlèvement sur mineure… » le renseigna Ziva, encore très énervée d'avoir vraiment eu peur pour Tony, tout en s'approchant de lui pour le menotter.

« Fiou… » siffla Liam. « Rien que ça ? Vous êtes sûre de n'avoir rien oublié ? »

« Oui, mais on peut toujours inventer, si vous voulez… » lui souffla Tony.

« Oh, ça, je sais. C'est ce que vous faîtes à chaque fois… Mais vous vous trompez de gars. J'ai jamais enlevé personne, moi… »

« On le sait bien, c'est pour ça qu'on a dit tentative d'enlèvement. »

« Ça confirme ce que je disais : si j'avais voulu enlever quelqu'un, -je dis bien ''si''- je n'aurais pas raté mon coup. Donc, ce n'est pas moi. Voilà. Fin de l'histoire. Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir vous aider davantage. » Il avait toujours un air ironique ce qui acheva d'impatienter Gibbs. Il attrapa les menottes des mains de Ziva, les passa prestement à Liam et l'attrapa par le haut du col pour le pousser dehors. Ce dernier ne se rebella pas vraiment, se contentant de protester avec désinvolture. « Hé, ho, doucement papy ! Tu vas te faire du mal, tu sais… A ton âge, il f…»  
Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : il entra en collision violente avec le mur.

« Désolé, je n'avais pas vu le mur… La vue qui baisse, vous savez ce que c'est… » s'excusa Gibbs avec un ton dépourvu du moindre remord.

Tony et Ziva ressortirent soudain leurs armes. Les membres du gang de Liam s'étaient rapprochés, l'air menaçant mais un signe de tête de leur leader les dissuada de faire quoi que ce soit.  
« Au lieu de faire un truc complètement idiot, les gars, appelez plutôt Patrick… Sam, je te confie le bar… Et toi, Connor, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, hum ? »

**DIMANCHE, 12h20, Salle d'interrogatoire du NCIS,**

Tony frappa violemment les photos qui se trouvaient devant Liam. Celui-ci se contenta de les regarder vaguement. Depuis près d'une demi-heure que Liam se moquait ouvertement de lui, il commençait à être sincèrement à bout de patience.  
« Je répète une dernière fois : pourquoi assassiner Dick, Liam ? Un meurtre, ça va chercher dans les vingt ans. Avec ton casier, ce sera la perpétuité. Et si le juge retient la préméditation alors là… La peine de mort, c'est certain. Alors que si tu avoues… Tu ne voulais pas le tuer, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu voulais juste embarquer la fille pour faire peur au papa… Qu'il laisse ton frère sortir du trou à rat dans lequel l'amiral Jenkins l'a enfermé… Vouloir aider son frère, c'est un truc que je peux comprendre … »

« Ah ouais ? Pourquoi, ton frère est en taule ? »

« Euh, non, mais… » Liam eut un sourire ironique qui poussa l'exaspération de Tony à son comble. « Là n'est pas la question ! »

« Et c'était quoi la question, déjà ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu tué Dick ! »

« Dick ! » s'esclaffa Liam. « Quel surnom à la con ! »

« Ce n'est quand même pas pour ça que tu l'as tué, si ? »

« Ah, non, je ne savais même pas que votre gars s'appelait Dick… »

« AH AH ! » rugit Tony.

« Tu reconnais donc l'avoir tué, même si le surnom n'était pas le mobile ? »

« Je reconnais rien du tout, je constate un fait, c'est tout. »

« Très bien. Alors si ce n'est pas toi qui as tué notre homme, tu vas sans doute pouvoir me fournir un alibi en béton en m'indiquant ce que tu faisais ce matin un peu avant huit heures. Et je te préviens : ''_j'étais seul dans mon lit en train de dormir_'' n'est PAS un alibi valable. »

« Ah bon ? Être seul dans son lit n'est pas un alibi ? Arf, c'est dommage ça ! T'es suspect, toi aussi, du coup… » Nouvel éclat de rire.

La patience de Tony avait atteint ses limites. « Il vient cet alibi, ou tu préfères que je t'inculpe pour meurtre directement ? »

Liam se renversa sur sa chaise le plus nonchalamment du monde et prit son temps avant de répondre. Enfin, alors que Tony, exaspéré, s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il daigna répondre avec une voix goguenarde :  
« Bah, c'est simple, ce matin, j'étais à la messe de sept heures comme tout les dimanches. Et j'y suis resté pendant tout l'office, toute l'église pourra vous le confirmer. »

**Au même moment, de l'autre côté de la vitre sans tain,**

« A la messe ? C'est le mensonge le moins crédible que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie ! » s'exclama Ziva.

Gibbs resta un instant silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans toute cette affaire.  
« Je ne pense pas qu'il mente, Ziva. » finit-il par dire.

« Vous pensez vraiment que ce type là va à la messe ?! » s'écria Ziva, incrédule. « A la MESSE ?!! »

« Oui, Ziva, c'est ce que je pense. Les irlandais sont réputés pour cela. Et puis, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui ne colle pas avec ce Liam. C'est un gars intelligent, il a préparé son enlèvement, il a mis Skye en confiance, il a repéré les lieux… »

« Mais il n'avait peut être pas prévu le garde du corps. Ils se sont battus… »

« D'après les premières conclusions de Ducky, il n'y a aucune trace de lutte. Richard Carewell ne s'est pas défendu. Il a tourné le dos à son agresseur, volontairement, Ziva. D'après ce que vous avez vous-même constaté, il préparait un petit déjeuner quand on l'a assassiné. Vous croyez qu'il aurait tranquillement continué son omelette si Liam O'Connel était entré dans la cuisine avec une arme à la main ? »

« Ils étaient peut être de mèche et Liam a décidé de mettre fin à leur collaboration… un peu prématurément ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Les irlandais ne font leur coup qu'en famille. Je suis de plus en plus convaincu que ce O'Connel n'a rien à voir là-dedans… »

« C'est le seul suspect… » objecta Ziva.

« Non, il nous reste Barlow… »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que je dirais ça un jour mais, pour une fois, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Tony… Barlow n'a aucune raison de s'abaisser à de telles extrémités pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. »

« Ce qu'il veut Ziva, c'est se venger. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne savez pas jusqu'où peut aller un homme qui veut se venger. Que ce soit pour de bonnes ou de mauvaises raisons… »

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, ce qui la mit horriblement mal à l'aise. Elle détourna le regard pour le reporter de nouveau sur Tony et Liam toujours en salle d'interrogatoire.  
« Admettons. » reprit-elle, « Admettons qu'il veuille se venger de Jenkins. Pourquoi assassiner le garde du corps ? Et puis, nous n'avons rien qui relie Barlow à Skye, contrairement à Liam.»

Gibbs ne répondit pas.  
Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, à écouter Tony répéter pour la dixième fois à Liam que c'était l'alibi le plus nul qu'il ait jamais entendu de sa vie.  
Soudain, la porte de la petite pièce s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un McGee essoufflé, mais affichant un air ravi.  
« Patron, j'ai réussi à entrer dans l'ordinateur de Richard Carewell ! »

Ziva et Gibbs se tournèrent vers lui. McGee s'aperçut de l'air fermé de Gibbs.

« …Mais vous êtes occupé, peut-être. Euh, je repasserai. » ajouta-t-il avec déception.  
Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte sur lui quand Gibbs le retint.

« Si ce que vous avez trouvé est important, McGee, je vous conseille de me le dire maintenant ! »

« C'est important ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Enfin, je crois… Richard Carewell a reçu plusieurs emails d'un certain Nick Stravinsky, qui, après recherche, s'avère être un des conseillers du sénateur… Autrement dit, un des conseillers de notre ami Barlow… Et ce n'est pas tout… Si j'en crois son portable, ce cher ''Dick'' a appelé cinq fois rien qu'au cours des deux jours précédents un numéro correspondant à celui d'une cabine situé en face des locaux sénatoriaux… Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidence, non ? »

« Et je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, McGee ! Ziva, allez me chercher Tony et laissez partir cet abruti… »

« Que je laisse Tony partir où ? » s'étonna Ziva qui n'avait pas compris.

« Pas Tony, LIAM ! »

McGee eut un léger rire qui s'arrêta aussitôt devant le regard sévère de Gibbs.

* * *

Tony quitta la pièce juste au moment où Ziva allait y entrer.  
« Ziva ! Non, mais tu as entendu l'alibi que ce gugusse vient de me sortir ? »

« Oui, Tony mais Gibbs pense qu'il dit la vérité… »

Le rire de Tony s'arrêta net. Il regarda Ziva d'un air suspicieux.  
« Je sais que tu me fais marcher, là, Ziva… Hein, tu me fais marcher ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, Tony. En fait, McGee a trouvé des emails et des appels reliant le garde du corps au sénateur. Vice-sénateur. A Barlow, quoi… »

« Hein ? Ca fait longtemps que vous le savez, ça ? »

« Euh, cinq bonnes minutes ? »

« Ça fait CINQ MINUTES que tu me laisses m'enfoncer tout seul avec ce gars ?!!! »

« Oui, Tony… Mais c'était tellement marrant… »

* * *

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait patron ? » demanda McGee lorsqu'ils furent tous de retour à leurs bureaux.

« Comment ça qu'est ce qu'on fait, McGee ? On va chercher Barlow pour l'interroger. »

« Mais, patron, c'est quand même un sénateur… »

« Et alors, agent McGee ? »

« Ben, c'est-à-dire qu'il est possible qu'il ne soit pas tellement d'accord… Comme je vous l'ai déjà fait remarquer un peu plus tôt, c'est le genre de personne qui sait s'entourer… Et il est défendu par son propre associé, Miles Harrington. Probablement l'avocat le plus en vue du moment. Autrement dit, on n'aura même pas le temps d'amener Barlow jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire que Harrington aura déjà sa remise en liberté pour un motif ou un autre… »

« Emmenons-le et ''_oublions_'' de prévenir son avocat dans ce cas… »

« Lui n'oubliera pas… Miles et lui sont quasiment inséparables. Quand ils ne sont pas ensemble, c'est qu'ils sont au téléphone l'un avec l'autre.»  
McGee fit apparaître une nouvelle photo de Barlow sur l'écran. Avec son avocat.  
Gibbs sourit en découvrant le Miles en question. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, la semaine précédente, dans le bureau de Jenny, il avait su que ce type était louche.

« …Il appellera, mais on peut se débrouiller pour rendre Miles… Injoignable… Disons, pour un certain temps… »

« Mais comment ? »

« Et bien, je vais faire appel aux talents de notre directrice, Tony. »  
Gibbs monta rapidement les escaliers laissant là une équipe abasourdie.

« C'est moi, où bien vous aussi vous trouvez la façon dont il a dit ça inquiétante ? »

« Inquiétante comment, Tony ? » demanda McGee, circonspect.

« Inquiétante comme : ''Hey, si on envoyait Jenny _divertir_ cet avocat pendant qu'on essaye de faire avouer notre suspect''… »

McGee eut l'air soulagé.  
« Tu me rassures, Tony, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir compris ça, alors ! »

**DIMANCHE, 13h00 a.m., bureau du directeur du NCIS,**

« Agent Gibbs, le dir… » tenta vainement Cynthia.

« Le directeur est occupé et il ne peut pas me recevoir maintenant, je sais. » la coupa Gibbs en ouvrant la porte du bureau sans un regard pour la secrétaire.

Jenny ne releva même pas les yeux du document qu'elle était en train de parcourir.  
«Oui, Jethro ? »

« Tu vois encore ce Miles, Jenny ? »

La question était tellement incongrue qu'il fallut dix bonnes secondes à Jen pour l'enregistrer parfaitement.  
« Pardon ? »

« Ce Miles que j'avais croisé dans ton bureau l'autre jour. L'avocat. Tu le vois toujours ? »

« Tu es venu dans mon bureau me questionner sur mes fréquentations ? »  
Jenny était abasourdie.

« Pas sur **tes** fréquentations. Sur **cette** fréquentation. »

« Je vois. Et en quoi cette fréquentation te concernerait-elle d'avantage que les autres ? »

«''_Miles_'' est l'avocat de notre suspect numéro un : Barlow. Et il va probablement nous empêcher purement et simplement de l'interroger. »

« Pourquoi Miles vous empêcherait de faire votre travail, Jethro ? Tu ne crois pas que ce soit un avocat intègre ? »

La réponse sincère était ''non, pas une seconde'', mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter.  
« Barlow n'est pas un client comme les autres pour Miles, c'est aussi son associé, son meilleur ami… Si on en croit McGee, ces deux hommes pourraient être des frères siamois étant donné le temps qu'il passe l'un avec l'autre. »

« Tu veux dire que ton suspect, c'est George ? »

''_George_'' ?!?!

Gibbs jeta à Jen un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il fut d'ailleurs tellement expressif qu'elle éprouva le besoin de se justifier.  
« Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais Miles m'a beaucoup parlé de lui ! Je crains en effet que tu n'aies du mal à parler à Barlow seul à seul… Il faudra que tu supportes la présence de son avocat…»

« A moins que… »

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup la façon que tu as de dire ''à moins que'', Jethro… »

«Il faudrait que tu occupes suffisamment Miles pour qu'il oublie son associé, disons, une heure ou deux… »

«''_L'occuper_'' ? »  
Jen semblait outrée par la demande.

«Tu crois vraiment que je te demanderais ça, Jen ? »  
Cette fois, c'était Gibbs qui avait l'air outré.  
« Par ''_occuper_'' je voulais dire ''_faire diversion_'' au moment où Barlow essayera de le joindre ! Pour autant que je me souvienne, tu étais très douée pour faire diversion… »

« Hum... Peut-être… Mais là, tu parles vraiment de quelque chose d'impossible, Jethro. Miles a quitté un dîner en présence du secrétaire d'État à la Défense pour pouvoir répondre à un appel de George… »

« Dans ce cas, essaye quelque chose de moins ennuyeux qu'un dîner avec le secrétaire d'état… Je suis certain que tu vas trouver quelque chose… »

« Et je suppose que tu veux ce miracle pour demain, bien sûr ? »

« En fait, Jen, ce serait plutôt pour aujourd'hui. Et étant donné que l'on a déjà de quoi interroger Barlow... Pour **maintenant** serait l'idéal. » précisa-t-il.  
Devant le regard qu'elle lui lança, il ajouta :  
« S'il-te-plaît ? »

« Pour que tu dises ''s'il-te-plaît'', tu dois vraiment tenir à interroger Barlow… »  
Elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte de son bureau.  
« Très bien, laisse-moi une heure et tu pourras interroger ton suspect… Mais fais le avouer vite, Jethro, parce que je ne te garantie rien… »

«Vite, Jen ? Vraiment ? Décidément, ce Miles me déçoit beaucoup… »

A ces mots, Cynthia leva les yeux au ciel. Et dire qu'on leur confiait la sécurité de la moitié du pays. Effrayant.

* * *

Gibbs redescendit les escaliers et trouva ses agents installés derrière leur bureau.  
A en juger par l'air peu naturel que prirent ses agents en l'apercevant, ainsi que le silence brutal qui l'accompagna, il était clair que ceux-ci étaient en train de parler de lui.

« Un problème ? » leur demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

« Euh, non, patron… » risqua prudemment Tony.

« On se demandait juste comment Jenny allait faire pour éloigner Miles de notre suspect… »

C'était donc ça.  
« Ça, c'est un problème réglé, Tony… On passe au suivant… Vous avez vérifié l'alibi de Liam O'Connel ? »

« Oui, patron ! » répondit McGee. « Au moins cinquante personnes nous ont juré sur la sainte Bible que Liam était bel et bien à la messe ce matin… »

« Parfait ! » Gibbs jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'heure qui s'affichait sur son écran d'ordinateur. « Vous avez une heure devant vous avant que nous ne puissions aller arrêter Barlow…Je vous conseille de la mettre à profit en faisant quelque chose d'utile… »

« Vraiment, patron, on est autorisés à faire un vrai déjeuner pour une fois ? » s'enthousiasma Tony.

Gibbs ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et termina sa phrase :  
«…en vous rendant chez Mme Carewell lui annoncer le décès de son époux dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. »

« Pourquoi c'est toujours nous qui devons faire ça ? » protesta Tony. « Y'a pas un service de la mairie ou quelque chose comme ça qui pourrait s'en occuper ? »  
Une nouvelle claque derrière le crâne lui donne la réponse à sa question.  
« Ouaaaïe ! J'ai l'impression que tu fais ça de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps… »

« Peut être parce que tu dis de plus en plus de trucs stupides, ces derniers temps, DiNozzo ! Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas déjà en route pour rendre visite à cette veuve ? »

« Ben… C'est-à-dire qu'on ne sait pas où elle habite… »  
Gibbs leva la main.  
«… mmmais on va trouver très vite, n'est-ce-pas, McGee ! » termina précipitamment Tony en reculant pour éviter une seconde estocade.

McGee tapa à toute vitesse sur son ordinateur avant de se relever triomphalement et de se précipiter sur son manteau.  
« Ça y est, j'ai son adresse, on peut y aller. »

Tony emboîta aussitôt le pas à McGee, désireux de mettre une distance suffisante entre lui et la main de Gibbs.  
Ziva s'apprêtait à les suivre quand Gibbs la retint.  
« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit indispensable que vous soyez trois pour remplir cette mission, si ? Tant mieux, Agent David, parce que j'ai autre chose à vous demander… »

* * *

Voilà... Pour me faire pardonner de cette longue absence, j'ai pas mis un suspence trop intense ! lol ! Et je promets la suite pour vendredi, juré ! :)

Merci pour vos coms, je vous assure qu'ils sont mon moteur !


	4. Chapter 4

Chose promise, chose due... Et sans plus attendre :

* * *

**DIMANCHE, 13h50, 52 Milwaukee Avenue,**

« Vas-y, le bleu, à toi l'honneur… »

« Et moi qui croyait que tu adorais consoler les jolies femmes… »

« Les jolies femmes, oui. Mais les veuves éplorées et gémissantes se mouchant sur ton épaule, très peu pour moi. J'ai déjà donné. A ton tour de payer de ta personne, le bleu. » rétorqua Tony.  
McGee haussa les épaules et sonna.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur une magnifique jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, une belle rousse aux yeux bleus, le visage piqueté de tâches de rousseur.  
« Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs ? »

Tony se précipita entre McGee et la jeune femme et prit un air de circonstance.

McGee ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Tony était vraiment incroyable.

« Madame Carewell ? »

« Oui ? »

« Nous sommes des agents du NCIS… C'est-à-dire que nous enquêtons sur les affaires criminelles concernant la marine… Madame Carewell, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer…»

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Richard ? » s'écria-t-elle, brusquement inquiète.

« Il a été assassiné ce matin, probablement en défendant courageusement la vie de la fillette qu'il protégeait… »

Caroline Carewell dut se retenir à la porte sous le coup de l'émotion.  
« Mon Dieu… »

Et elle s'évanouit dans les bras de Tony.

Tony se rendit dans le salon, Caroline toujours dans les bras, et la déposa sans ménagement sur le divan, pendant que McGee remplissait rapidement un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

« Ouvre-lui un peu son chemisier, le Bleu, qu'elle puisse respirer un peu mieux ! »

« Non, mais ça va pas, Tony !? » s'indigna McGee. « Elle porte un T-shirt, en plus, je te signale ! »

Tony se redressa avec un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

« Je sais, le Bleu, je voulais juste voir la tête que t'allais faire si je te demandais ça ! »

McGee se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

Caroline revint peu à peu à elle. Un instant, elle sembla désorientée, puis elle aperçut McGee qui lui tendait le verre et sembla prendre pleinement conscience de ce que la présence des deux agents qui la fixaient d'un air inquiet signifiait.

Son mari était mort.

Elle fixa le verre avec intensité quelques secondes et deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Tony et McGee se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre le sens de sa question.  
« Comment Richard est-il… est-il mort ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Il… Hum. Il semblerait qu'il se soit pris une balle dans le dos, ce matin. » expliqua Tony avec douceur. « Je suis désolé, madame Carewell. »

« C'est impossible ! Dick… Ça ne peut pas être lui ! Vous vous êtes trompés ! » sanglota-t-elle, le désespoir se reflétant dans ses yeux bleus.

McGee avait prévu ce genre de déni et avait emmené une photo de Dick allongé sur la table d'autopsie.  
« Cet homme est votre mari, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Caroline prit la photo et retomba assise dans le canapé qu'elle venait à peine de quitter. Elle rendit brutalement la photo à McGee, tellement la vue du corps sans vie de son mari lui était insupportable.  
« Mon Dieu, Dick… » Elle se tut un moment.

Tony et McGee la laissèrent se reprendre en silence.

« Je savais que ça finirait mal, toute cette histoire avec cette petite ! »

« Vous voulez parler de Skye Jenkins ? » réagit aussitôt Tony.

La jeune femme acquiesça en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche.

« C'était une mauvaise idée de s'embarquer là-dedans, je l'avais dit à Dick dès le départ… Au début, ça se passait bien… Et puis, un jour, je suis tombée sur ces e-mails bizarres… Soit disant des pubs, d'après lui. Mais je me suis étonnée qu'il les ait conservées aussi longtemps dans sa boîte de réception alors, j'ai regardé de plus près… Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû… C'était le genre de pubs, vous savez, qui vous annonce que vous avez gagné telle ou telle somme d'argent si vous répondez sous dix jours… »

Tony et McGee acquiescèrent en silence.

« Et puis, ça m'était sorti de la tête. Jusqu'à ce que, en consultant notre livret de compte, je m'aperçoive que des sommes correspondantes étaient venues s'ajouter à notre épargne. Quand j'ai demandé des explications à Dick, il m'a répondu qu'il avait gagné cet argent. Je lui ai demandé si c'était bien légalement, qu'il l'avait gagné, il s'est mis dans une fureur noire et il est parti chercher la gamine au lycée. Je… C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… »

Un nouveau sanglot la secoua.

« Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de l'expéditeur de ces e-mails ? » s'enquit Tony.

« N..non… Je…Je crois que cela provenait de diverses agences de publicité… »

« J'ai tracé ses e-mails dans le portable de votre mari, madame Carewell et ils provenaient d'un ordinateur appartenant à Nick Stravinsky, adjoint du vice-sénateur de Virginie… Ce nom vous dit quelque chose ? Votre mari vous en a-t-il déjà parlé ? »

Caroline secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, non, je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom… »

« Et celui de George Barlow… »

La jeune femme resta pensive un instant.

« Barlow… Oui, ce nom me dit quelque chose… »

« Vous avez pu l'entendre à la télévision, c'est un homme politique assez influent… »

« Non, c'est autre chose… » Elle se tut quelques instants avant de redresser la tête. « C'était il y a trois ou quatre jours… Je rentrais de faire quelques courses. Quand je suis arrivée, Dick était sur le perron, il discutait avec un homme… J'ai même eu la nette impression qu'ils se disputaient… Je n'ai pas tout saisi de leur conversation mais j'ai quand même compris quelques bribes… L'homme disait à mon mari ''Barlow ne va pas être content, il n'aime pas beaucoup les gens qui se moquent de lui…'' Là-dessus, il m'a vu, m'a fait un signe de la main et est reparti aussitôt. J'ai interrogé Dick sur cet incident, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre et m'a demandé de ne plus jamais reparler de ça à qui que ce soit… Oh, mon Dieu, peut être que si j'avais dit tout ça à quelqu'un, Dick serait… Il ne serait pas… »

« Ça n'aurait sans doute rien changé… Ces gens-là ne tolèrent aucun obstacle entre eux et ce qu'ils veulent, madame Carewell… »

Elle ne semblait même pas avoir entendu Tony.

« Je peux voir mon mari, s'il-vous-plaît » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh… Je vais demander à mon patron mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Je vous laisse avec l'agent McGee si vous avez encore des questions. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Tony quitta la pièce tout en composant le numéro de son patron. Non seulement la piste Barlow se précisait, mais en plus, il disposait désormais d'un témoin oculaire. Que demander de plus ? C'était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée et il n'aurait laissé à personne d'autre le soin de l'annoncer à Gibbs.

**Dimanche, 14h46, Q.G. du NCIS,**

Gibbs raccrocha le téléphone.

La fin de la journée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices. Il se tourna vers Ziva qui le regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs.

« C'était Tony. Il semblerait que la veuve de Richard Carewell puisse nous aider à identifier ceux qui cherchaient à faire pression sur son mari. Et le nom de Barlow a été évoqué, elle peut le certifier ! Je crois que nous allons proposer à ce Nick Stravinsky d'accompagner son patron jusque dans une de nos salles d'interrogatoire… Alors, Ziva, vous avez pu découvrir où Barlow se trouvait cet après midi ? »

Elle lui tendit une feuille sur laquelle elle avait griffonné quelques mots.

« Apparemment, Barlow n'est pas le politicien, aujourd'hui, mais l'avocat. Si j'en crois sa secrétaire, _maître _Barlow sera toute cette après-midi au palais de justice de Washington. Et… Il a un dîner avec l'ambassadeur d'Arabie Saoudite ce soir, donc cette charmante jeune femme me conseille de ne pas retenir _maître_ Barlow trop longtemps. »

« Je crains malheureusement qu'il ne doive renoncer à son dîner… Et à tous les prochains ! »

**Dimanche, 15h00, Garage du NCIS,**

Quand Tony et McGee arrivèrent au NCIS, accompagnés de Caroline Carewell, Gibbs et Ziva les attendaient déjà.  
Un jeune homme ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture et demanda à Caroline de le suivre –''_notre médecin légiste vous attend, madame_''- pendant que Ziva et Gibbs s'engouffraient aussitôt à l'arrière de la voiture.

« Euh, on va où, patron ? » demanda Tony en rallumant le moteur.

« Palais de justice de Washington. »

« C'est comme si on y était, Gibbs ! » s'exclama Tony.

« A la vitesse où tu conduis d'habitude, Tony, rien n'est moins sûr ! » ironisa Ziva.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard torve dans le rétroviseur.

« Ah oui ? Et bien, accroche toi bien, alors, _Ziva_… »

Et il démarra en trombe.

Ni Ziva ni Gibbs ne parurent perturbés outre mesure.

McGee, en revanche…

« Non mais, ça va pas, Tony ? T'aurais pu me tuer ! » s'écria-t-il en attrapant rapidement sa ceinture.

« Mais t'es pas mort, le bleu, alors arrête de te plaindre et… »

Tony tourna rapidement la tête vers McGee et fronça les sourcils.

McGee interrompit son geste et le regarda à son tour.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a encore, Tony ? »

Tony se retourna, cette fois-ci complètement, pour jeter un œil à l'arrière de la voiture.  
« La route, Tony ! Regarde la route ! Qu'est-ce-qui te prend ? »

« Rien, McGee, mais… Ça me perturbe de voir Gibbs à l'arrière et toi à côté de moi. »

McGee se retourna à son tour, l'air perplexe.

Gibbs lui jeta un regard noir et il reprit aussitôt sa place, ce qui fit sourire Ziva.

**Dimanche, 15h45, Palais de justice de Washington, **

George Barlow ne les attendait pas, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Il était tranquillement dans son bureau, sa secrétaire assise sur ses genoux, en train de glousser. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se leva brusquement, arrangea rapidement ses vêtements, ramassa quelques documents et quitta la pièce en baissant les yeux, n'osant croiser le regard des agents.

Tony était sur le point d'éclater de rire mais le coup de coude que Ziva lui envoya dans les côtes le dissuada sur le champ.

Et vu la tête de monsieur le vice-sénateur, ce n'était effectivement pas le moment d'en rajouter.  
« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faîtes dans mon bureau ?! Je ne reçois jamais le dimanche ! Qui vous a autorisé à entrer ? » tonna Barlow.

Gibbs était en face du personnage depuis à peine une minute et déjà, sa patience avait atteint ses limites.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'autorisation de qui que ce soit, monsieur Barlow. Nous sommes des agents du NCIS et votre nom est apparu dans le dossier que nous traitons en ce moment. »

« Le NCIS ? » Barlow en resta sans voix quelques instants. « Le NCIS ? » répéta-t-il d'un air ahuri. « Mais que me veut le NCIS, grand Dieu ?! »

Ziva s'approcha.

« Le nom de Jenkins vous dit-il quelque chose ? »

« Jenkins ? JENKINS ? ENCORE ?! »

Gibbs remarqua le trouble qui avait gagné l'homme en entendant ce nom. Décidément, il était vraiment suspect.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. » continua Ziva. « M. Barlow, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser, vous allez devoir nous accompagner au NCIS… »

« Vous accompagner au… ? » Barlow sembla totalement abasourdi. « Je ne vous accompagne nulle part ! Vous êtes complètement fous, ma parole ? Vous savez qui je suis ? »

Gibbs dut faire un effort pour ne pas attraper ce gros prétentieux et le secouer un bon coup.

Il ne s'inquiétait même pas de savoir ce qu'on lui reprochait, non, non, il n'en avait visiblement rien à faire, il considérait clairement qu'un homme dans sa position avait le droit de tout faire.

Et Gibbs détestait particulièrement ce genre d'individu.

« Si nous ne savions pas qui vous êtes, nous ne serions pas dans votre bureau, pour commencer, monsieur Barlow… » répondit Gibbs sans paraître impressionné le moins du monde et même avec du mépris dans la voix.

Barlow en resta estomaqué. Ça faisait bien longtemps que personne n'avait osé lui répondre avec autant de désinvolture.

« Et bien, si vous savez qui je suis, vous devez savoir ce que vous risquez, agent … »

« Gibbs. »

«…agent Gibbs. J'ai le pouvoir de vous mettre en retraite forcée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ! » menaça-t-il.

Gibbs éclata de rire, aussitôt imité par son équipe.

Barlow resta un instant silencieux, absolument stupéfait de leur réaction. Puis, ses joues s'empourprèrent :

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? » hurla-t-il, au comble de la fureur. « Bon, si vous avez terminé votre petit numéro ridicule, vous pouvez disposer. J'ai du travail, _moi_… »

Tony dut se retenir pour ne pas exprimer tout haut ce qu'il pensait de ce commentaire.

« Je crois que vous ne nous avez pas bien compris, M. Barlow… » reprit Gibbs. « Nous allons effectivement retourner au NCIS, mais vous allez nous accompagner. »

« Et à quel titre, je vous prie ? » ricana le gros homme.

« Celui de suspect dans une affaire de meurtre. »

« Un meurtre ? Je rêve, ou vous venez de m'accuser, moi, de meurtre ? »

« Vous ne rêvez pas c'est exactement ce que je viens de faire. » lui rétorqua Gibbs calmement.

Barlow décrocha le téléphone.

« Cette fois, c'en est trop. J'appelle la sécurité et je vous fais mettre dehors ! »

« Faîtes, faîtes. Nous serons contraints de leur expliquer pourquoi nous sommes là, et dans moins de deux heures, toute la ville saura que vous avez refusé de répondre d'une accusation de meurtre, alors que si vous êtes innocent, répondre à nos questions ne sera qu'une simple formalité… A moins que vous n'ayez réellement quelque chose à vous reprocher, M. Barlow… »

Barlow laissa sa main avec le téléphone en suspend dans les airs et évalua Gibbs du regard. Il dut finalement réaliser que celui-ci ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde, car il raccrocha brutalement.  
« Très bien ! Posez-moi les questions que vous voulez, étant donné que non, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, et surtout pas un meurtre ! Mais je peux vous assurez que toute cette histoire n'en restera pas là ! »

« Votre bureau n'est pas le lieu le plus approprié pour mener à bien un interrogatoire, M. Barlow… Les procédures à suivre, vous savez ce que c'est… »

Barlow se leva brusquement de son fauteuil. Un instant, il sembla sur le point de frapper Gibbs mais après un regard à Tony puis de nouveau à Gibbs, il dut décider qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus.

« Janine ! JANINE ! » beugla-t-il soudain.

La blonde secrétaire qui s'était enfui quelques instants plus tôt réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Oui, M. Barlow ? »

« Je dois m'absenter un instant… Pas longtemps, rassurez-vous » dit-il, avec un regard mauvais pour Gibbs. « Appelez Miles immédiatement, dites-lui de me rejoindre au NCIS… Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sait très bien où c'est… »

« Bien, monsieur. »

La secrétaire referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Gibbs.

« Miles est mon avocat. Il m'aura fait quitter le NCIS avant même que vous n'ayez commencé à me demander quoi que ce soit, _agent Gibbs_, je peux vous l'assurer. Vous faîtes la plus grosse erreur de votre vie en vous en prenant à moi… » ajouta-t-il.

« La plus grosse erreur de ma vie, ça a été mon quatrième mariage et croyez-moi, je ne crois pas que l'on puisse faire pire que ça ! » lui assura Gibbs en lui montrant la porte pour l'inviter à y aller.

Barlow se retourna et désigna une seconde porte à l'arrière de son bureau.  
« On va passer par derrière ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je tienne à quitter le tribunal entouré par trois agents fédéraux, alors qu'il y a toujours des dizaines de journalistes qui trainent sur le parvis !? »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais nettement plus violemment, cette fois. Un jeune homme angoissé fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Nick ! » s'exclama Barlow, visiblement mécontent de le voir. « Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

« Mais, M. Barlow, c'est… »

McGee apparut derrière Stravinsky.

« Nick Stravinsky, patron. » expliqua-t-il en désignant le jeune homme aux traits inquiets.

« Excellent, agent McGee ! Bon, puisque nous sommes au complet… »

« Au complet ? » Depuis l'arrivée de Nick, Barlow semblait nettement plus tendu. « Je peux savoir ce que Nick vient faire là dedans ? »

« Ça, ce sera à vous de me le dire, M. Barlow ! »

« Vous allez le payer très cher, tout ça, je vous le promets ! » rétorqua l'avocat, pointant un doigt menaçant vers Gibbs.

** Dimanche, 16h10, salle d'interrogatoire du NCIS,**

Barlow sourit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Gibbs, et non de Miles, son sourire disparut aussitôt.

« Où est mon avocat ? Il devrait déjà être là depuis longtemps ! Je vous préviens que si je découvre que vous l'empêchez de me voir… »

« …Vous me mettrez en retraite forcée, vous me l'avez déjà dit. Et je suis désolé, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de votre avocat pour le moment… Il faut supposer qu'il est occupé ailleurs, monsieur Barlow… »

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup la façon dont vous dites ça, agent Gibbs ! »

« Vraiment ? C'est la vérité, pourtant… »

Gibbs déposa une série de photo devant Barlow.

« Reconnaissez-vous une des personnes figurant sur ces documents ? »

Barlow y jeta à peine un coup d'œil.

« Non. De toute manière, je ne dirais pas un mot de plus sans la présence de mon avocat. »

Sans tenir compte de la réflexion, Gibbs désigna la photo de ''Dick''.

« Cet homme s'appelait Richard Carewell… Ce nom vous est-il familier ? »

« Jamais entendu parler. »

« L'ennui, monsieur Barlow, c'est que cet homme est mort. Et que nous avons la preuve que votre secrétaire particulier, Nick Stravinsky, a exercé un chantage sur Carewell… »

« Une preuve ? Excusez mon scepticisme, mais j'attendrai de la voir pour y croire, à votre preuve ! Et quand bien même vous en auriez une, d'ailleurs ? Je ne suis malheureusement pas responsable des faits et gestes de mon secrétaire, que je sache, et si ce pauvre garçon a fait quelque chose de mal, je n'y suis pour rien ! Allons, réfléchissez un instant, agent Gibbs ! Ne croyez-vous pas que je sois suffisamment influent pour régler mes comptes autrement qu'en ayant recours à un chantage de bas étage ? »

« Je ne sais pas jusqu'où s'étend votre influence, mais certainement pas jusqu'à pouvoir atteindre l'amiral responsable de la surveillance maritime de toute la partie du golfe persique dévolue aux Etats-Unis, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport entre l'amiral Jenkins et le chantage que vous m'accusez -à tort- d'avoir exercé sur ce pauvre type qui s'est fait descendre. »

« Au contraire, je crois que vous voyez parfaitement le rapport. Le rapport s'appelle Skye Jenkins, la jeune fille que Richard Carewell protégeait et que vous vouliez enlever afin de faire pression sur son père pour obtenir les terrains de la base de Norfolk que vous convoitiez et qu'il vous a refusé ! »

« Mais vous délirez ! D'abord, je n'ai jamais vu cette gamine de ma vie, pas plus que le gars qui la protégeait d'ailleurs… »

« Un témoin a formellement reconnu votre secrétaire comme étant l'homme ayant menacé Carewell devant chez lui quelques jours avant son assassinat ! Et je crois que la première chose que votre petit secrétaire va faire, c'est s'empresser de vous dénoncer quand nous l'interrogerons… Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ? »

Barlow resta silencieux un instant. Il avait perdu une bonne partie de sa superbe.

« Rendez-moi mon portable immédiatement ! » s'énerva-t-il brusquement. « Je ne vous dirais plus rien tant que mon avocat ne sera pas là ! »

Gibbs lui tendit l'appareil, qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche, comme s'il avait prévu cette situation. Barlow le regarda d'un air suspicieux avant de s'en emparer.

**Au même moment, de l'autre côté de la glace sans tain,**

Tony, Ziva et McGee avait assisté à tout l'échange.

Tony était hilare.

« Ziva, le jour où j'aurais besoin d'un avocat, rappelle-moi de ne pas choisir ce type ! »

« C'est vrai que Gibbs est en forme, aujourd'hui… » fit remarquer Ziva.

« En effet. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup ce Barlow. » commenta McGee.

« Il n'en veut pas personnellement à Barlow, il en veut à tous les avocats en général… » expliqua Tony.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Ziva. « Pourquoi ? »

« Si j'avais divorcé trois fois, je ne les porterais pas non plus dans mon cœur, je pense. »

Un silence.

« Vous croyez que Barlow va craquer ? » reprit McGee, observant celui-ci essayer vainement de joindre son avocat.

« Oui. » répondirent Tony et Ziva en même temps.

Ils observèrent Barlow reposer avec brutalité son téléphone sur la petite table qui meublait la salle d'interrogatoire, visiblement énervé.

« La directrice a bien fait son travail en tout cas ! »

« Oui. » répondit Tony, appréciateur.

« Est-ce-que… » commença McGee.

« Chut, le bleu, Gibbs reprend ! » le coupa Tony.

**Dimanche, 16h30, Morgue du NCIS**,

« Hé bien, très cher monsieur Carewell, il semblerait bien que j'en ai fini avec vous ! Je n'ai plus qu'à ranger mes affaires et puis à vous ranger, vous, dans un de nos frigos… Ne faîtes pas cette tête-là, ils sont très confortables ! Enfin, je ne les ai jamais essayé mais… »

Il s'interrompit. Il lui manquait un scalpel. Il regarda encore une fois autour du corps mais ne l'aperçut pas. Ces petits couteaux étaient tellement fins que celui-ci s'était sans doute glissé entre le corps et la table…

« Monsieur Palmer ? »

« Oui, docteur Mallard ? »

« Pourriez-vous venir un moment, je vous prie ? Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide ! »

Palmer s'approcha.

« Un de mes scalpels est porté manquant. »

« Mon Dieu, vous croyez que vous l'avez oublié dans le corps avant de refermer ? » s'alarma Palmer.

Ducky le regarda un instant avec un regard digne de Gibbs.

« Non, bien sûr que non, monsieur Palmer. Je n'ai jamais oublié quoique ce soit dans un corps et j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commencer. Quoi que cela me rappelle une anecdote fort amusante qu'un collègue m'avait raconté, il y a quelques années. Figurez-vous que ce collègue travaillait à côté d'un laboratoire qui utilisait des souris et… »

Palmer, pressentant encore une de ces histoires interminables qu'affectionnait tant le docteur Mallard décida de couper court.

« Oui… Mais votre scalpel, docteur ? »

Ducky s'interrompit.

« Ah oui, oui, c'est vrai. Je vais tourner le corps de ce monsieur et vous allez vérifier qu'il ne s'est pas glissé en dessous. »

« Très bien, allez-y, docteur. »

Ducky fit basculer le corps vers lui lentement.

« Ca y est, je le vois ! » s'exclama Palmer.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se pencha pour récupérer le petit outil.

Ce faisant, un détail retint son attention.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça, docteur ? »

Ducky retourna le corps entièrement pour examiner la petite tâche à peine bleutée qui avait suscité la question de son assistant.

« Intéressant… On dirait une marque de coup… »

« Impossible docteur, s'il avait été frappé avant sa mort, le bleu serait plus important et si le coup datait de plusieurs jours, il aurait changé de couleur… »

« A moins que… Palmer, apportez-moi le petit appareil pour voir sous la peau ! »

Palmer obéit.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? »

« Je pense qu'il a pu être frappé aussitôt _après_ sa mort, ou bien quelques secondes avant… Ce qui explique que le bleu ne se soit pas formé, ou si peu, sur la peau… En dessous, par contre, on devrait pouvoir avoir une image très nette de la forme de l'objet qui l'a frappé, le sang n'ayant pas pu se répandre, puisque notre homme était mort. Vous comprenez, Palmer ? »  
Palmer et Ducky se penchèrent sur l'écran du petit appareil.

Ils semblèrent déconcertés un instant.

« Je crois, monsieur Palmer, que l'on peut affirmer qu'il s'agit de l'empreinte de la chaussure de notre assassin. »

Ils se redressèrent et se regardèrent.

« Et bien… » murmura Ducky. « Voila qui remet tout en question, mon cher… »

* * *

Reviews ? Pleeease ? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Dimanche, 16h45, salle d'interrogatoire,  
**

Barlow se taisait depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il était évident qu'il était très tendu. Il fixait son portable sans discontinuer, sentant le regard de Gibbs posé sur sa nuque, attendant qu'il se décide enfin à avouer. Barlow finit par redresser brusquement la tête.  
« Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! » s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence.

Derrière la vitre sans tain, Tony s'esclaffa.  
''C'est la défense la plus nulle que j'ai jamais entendu. Rappelez-moi ce qu'il fait dans la vie ce gars-là ? Avocat, c'est ça ?''

« Si c'est vrai, Mr Barlow, qu'est-ce-que vous attendez pour nous donner votre version des faits ? Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, ainsi que vous le prétendez, je ne vois pas pourquoi la présence de votre avocat vous est indispensable… »

Barlow eut un regard mauvais pour Gibbs mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Il regarda de nouveau son portable puis prit une grande inspiration.  
« Très bien. Je connaissais effectivement Mr Carewell, mais je n'ai jamais été cherché ce type ! C'est lui qui est venu me voir, il y a de ça trois ou quatre semaines. Il venait d'être engagé par l'amiral Jenkins pour garder sa fille après qu'il ait reçu des menaces la concernant. Carewell avait entendu parler, par mon secrétaire, qui était un de ses amis d'enfance, des différents qui m'opposaient à Jenkins dans plusieurs affaires. Il avait besoin d'argent, de beaucoup d'argent alors il m'a fait un marché. Il m'a proposé de me fournir des renseignements sur les habitudes de Jenkins et sur celle de la gosse en échange de sommes importantes que je lui verserais par l'intermédiaire de Nick. Je sais que j'ai eu tort d'accepter mais un avocat doit toujours connaître les faiblesses de ses adversaires pour être sur de gagner, n'est-ce-pas ? »  
Gibbs préféra ne pas répondre, lui faisant signe de continuer.  
« Bref, grâce à Carewell, j'ai découvert que la seule faiblesse de Jenkins, c'était Skye, justement… »

« C'est là que vous avez décidé de programmer son enlèvement avec l'aide de Richard Carewell… Mais il n'a pas voulu aller jusque-là, il a menacé de mettre fin à votre petit marché et de vous dénoncer, alors vous l'avez fait tué… »

Barlow secoua la tête.  
« Bien pensé, mais non. Premièrement, si cet abruti avait voulu faire ça, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de le tuer, ca aurait été sa parole contre la mienne, et soyons réaliste, personne ne l'aurait cru. Deuxièmement, je crois que vous ne cernez pas bien qui était Dick Carewell. C'était un homme cupide et très intelligent, prêt à tout pourvu que la récompense soit suffisante. C'est _lui_ qui a eu l'idée de l'enlèvement et qui m'en a fait part dans un de ses e-mails –nous ne nous rencontrions jamais-. Et c'est _moi_ qui ai voulu mettre fin à notre petit marché. Enlever une gosse juste pour faire pression sur Jenkins ? Jamais, agent Gibbs ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? Les problèmes que j'ai avec mes ennemis, même si je reconnais user de coups bas, je les règle avec eux, pas en m'en prenant à leur famille ! »

« C'est vrai que votre attitude était digne d'honneur dans cette affaire Mr Barlow… » ironisa Gibbs. "Mais tout ça n'explique pas pourquoi un témoin a vu votre secrétaire menacer Mr Carewell peu de temps avant son assassinat. »

« Après avoir compris que Richard Carewell ne plaisantait absolument pas quand il annonçait qu'il voulait mettre en scène l'enlèvement de la gamine, j'ai envoyé Nick lui annoncer que notre petite affaire était terminée. Et ce n'est pas Nick qui a menacé Richard, mais bien le contraire. Il lui a dit qu'il se fichait que nous ne participions pas à l'enlèvement et qu'il s'était trouvé de meilleurs complices bien moins regardant. Des complices qui connaissaient nos noms, nos adresses, nos familles, au cas où il nous viendrait l'idée fantaisiste de parler de ça à qui que ce soit. Alors vous comprendrez que nous n'avons plus rien voulu avoir à faire avec cet homme depuis ce jour-là… Et cet incident remonte à quatre ou cinq jours. Je n'avais plus eu aucune nouvelle de lui jusqu'à ce que vous m'annonciez qu'il avait été assassiné, ce qui, je vous l'avoue, ne m'a pas surpris le moins du monde. Je suppose que ses _'complices' _ont estimé ne plus avoir besoin de lui. »

Gibbs était sur le point de répondre lorsque des coups furent brièvement frappés à la porte.

**De l'autre côté de la glace,**

« Qui ose interrompre l'interrogatoire de Gibbs ? » s'insurgea Ziva.

Tony regarda rapidement ses deux collègues.  
« Je ne sais pas, Ziva, on est tous là ! »

« C'est sûrement l'avocat de Barlow. » proposa McGee.

« Ne dis donc pas de bêtises, McGee ! » rétorqua Ziva. « Si ça avait été ce Miles, il ne se serait pas donné la peine de frapper, il serait entré directement ! »

« En effet… Qui alors ? »

* * *

Gibbs ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque.  
Barlow tendit la tête afin de discerner celui ou celle qui venait de les interrompre, à son plus grand soulagement, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir la personne en question avant que Gibbs n'ait refermé la porte derrière lui. Barlow ne fut pas le seul à être frustré.  
Tony, Ziva et McGee se précipitèrent dans le couloir avec un bel ensemble.  
« …donc du coup ça remet tout en question ! » conclut Ducky.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » demanda Tony en s'approchant de Gibbs et de Ducky, suivi par Ziva et McGee, tous trois l'air concerné.

« Il semblerait que ni Barlow, ni son secrétaire ne soit ceux qui aient attenté à la vie de Richard Carewell… »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Tony, surpris de ce retournement brutal de situation.

« Et bien, en examinant le corps de ce pauvre homme avec Mr Palmer tout a l'heure, une tâche suspecte a attiré notre attention. Après examen minutieux, il s'est avéré que notre coupable portait indubitablement… Des chaussures à talons, de type escarpins ou même bottines… Mais des chaussures de femme, ça, c'est certain. »

Toute l'équipe resta un instant silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Gibbs reprenne la parole pour confirmer ce que chacun pensait tout bas.  
« Où est Caroline Carewell, Tony ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dans la salle de conférence, patron… Ducky n'avait pas fini l'autopsie, alors elle n'a pas pu voir son mari… Après qu'elle ait affirmé reconnaître Nick Stravinsky dans l'homme qui avait menacé son mari, elle a demandé à attendre afin de pouvoir voir le corps. Je ne voyais pas de raison de lui dire non… »

« Tu as fermé la porte ? Mis quelqu'un en faction devant ? »

« Heu… Non, je n'ai pas pensé qu'elle représentait un danger quelconque… »

« Hé bien, j'espère pour toi qu'elle est toujours dans cette salle de conférence, Tony ! » menaça-t-il en entrant à nouveau dans la salle d'interrogatoire où Barlow l'attendait, pendant que ses agents se précipitaient vers la salle de conférence où Tony avait laissé Caroline Carewell une bonne demi-heure plus tôt.

* * *

**DIMANCHE, 17h00, salle d'interrogatoire,  
**

En voyant le visage fermé de Gibbs, Barlow sut aussitôt que les nouvelles étaient bonnes. Pour lui.  
« Alors, agent Gibbs ? Si j'en crois la tête que vous faîtes, vous savez que tout ce que je vous ai dit est vrai ! » jubila le gros bonhomme.

« Mr Barlow, Richard Carewell a-t-il déjà mentionné sa femme devant vous ? »

Barlow arrondit les yeux de stupéfaction. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le genre de question qu'il s'attendait à entendre.  
« Je vous ai dit que je n'ai jamais rencontré Mr Carewell en personne ! Mais l'argent qu'il réclamait devait servir à lui payer une nouvelle vie en Amérique du Sud, alors… Sincèrement, j'ignorais qu'il fut marié ! J'aurais même pensé le contraire, parce que dans un de ses e-mails, sachant que j'avais effectué de nombreux voyages en Amérique du Sud, il m'a demandé où l'on trouvait les plus belles filles… »

Gibbs observa Barlow quelques instants mais celui-ci avait vraiment l'air sincèrement étonné. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois brutalement, cette fois-ci sur un Miles Harrington l'air un peu affolé.  
« George ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est que toute cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

« Tu vois bien, je joue aux fléchettes ! Sérieusement, Miles, t'étais où ? Ça fait près d'une heure que je cherche à te joindre ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris autant de temps pour me répondre ? » s'énerva Barlow.

Le pauvre Miles rougit brusquement et Gibbs eut un court instant de pitié pour lui. Très court, parce que Miles se reprit quasiment aussitôt.  
« En tout cas, agent Gibbs, cet entretien avec mon client est terminé, à moins que vous ne l'inculpiez pour quelque chose, et quand bien même ce serait le cas, soyez sûr que je trouverais le moyen de faire sortir Mr Barlow de là dans l'heure qui vient ! »

« Bien sûr, vous négocierez avec notre _charmante_ directrice, n'est-ce-pas ? » ironisa Gibbs.

L'avocat le regarda avec suspicion mais Gibbs se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
« Je vous laisse réfléchir à la meilleure ligne de défense possible avec votre client, cher maître. Etant donné qu'il vient d'avouer avoir acheté des informations sur un amiral en charge de nombreuses missions classées Secret Défense, je vous conseille d'en prévoir une efficace… »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et jetèrent un dernier regard furieux à Gibbs qui ne le vit même pas car il avait déjà quitté la pièce.

* * *

**Dimanche, 17h00, Salle de conférence,**

Tony ouvrit brutalement la porte et se précipita dans la pièce.  
Tout y était parfaitement normal mais elle était déserte.  
Ziva arriva derrière Tony et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, l'observant pendant qu'il regardait dans les endroits les plus improbables si Caroline Carewell ne s'y trouvait pas.  
« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourrait se cacher sous la table, Tony ? »

L'interpellé se redressa brusquement, interrompant ses recherches aussi infructueuses que clairement inutiles.  
« Il faut que je la retrouve avant que Gibbs ne revienne, Ziva ! Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de te contenter de regarder ! »

« Je veux bien t'aider, Tony, mais je ne vois pas bien ce que je peux faire… »

« Elle se balade au beau milieu de dizaines d'agents fédéraux, il y en a bien un qui va lui demander ce qu'elle fait là ! »

Ziva fit la moue.  
« Elle n'aura qu'à dire la vérité, Tony. Que les agents McGee et DiNozzo l'ont amenée ici pour reconnaître le corps de son époux… »

Tony passa devant elle et quitta la pièce. Elle le suivit d'un air amusé tandis qu'il ouvrait les portes et regardait dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur Caroline Carewell.  
« Si tu ne m'aides pas à chercher, aide-moi au moins à trouver une histoire plausible pour Gibbs qui justifie qu'on ne sache PAS où est la personne qui semble être la plus impliquée dans notre enquête ! » implora-t-il en continuant à s'agiter vainement.

« Autre que ''Tony a perdu notre principal suspect'', tu veux dire ? » se moqua-t-elle ouvertement.

« Je ne l'ai pas perdu ! » s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers elle. « C'est juste que je ne sais pas exactement où elle est à cet instant précis ! »

Ziva lui fit un grand sourire mais ne répondit pas.

« Tu peux me dire quelle est la différence, exactement, Tony ? » demanda une voix peu amène, derrière lui.

Tony inspira un grand coup avant de se retourner.  
« Heu, et bien, c'est-à-dire que… » Il rentra la tête dans les épaules, attendant la claque qui n'allait pas manquer d'arriver. Mais rien ne se passa. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir un Gibbs en colère qui le fixait.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as dit, Tony ? »

« Rien ! Je l'ai amenée dans la salle et… » Il s'interrompit.

« Et ? » le relança Gibbs.

« Et… Et elle m'a demandé si on soupçonnait quelqu'un pour le meurtre de son mari. Je lui ai répondu que je ne pouvais rien lui dire mais qu'on supposait que ce n'était pas son mari qui était visé mais la jeune fille qu'il gardait… » Il s'interrompit à nouveau.

« ET ? »

« …et qui était présente dans la maison lors du meurtre. »

« Tu as dit à cette femme qu'il existait peut être un témoin de son meurtre. »

Gibbs se précipita dans les escaliers qui menaient au labo d'Abby et sortit son arme, aussitôt imité par Tony et Ziva.  
« Mais Skye n'a rien vu ! » se récria Tony.

« Mais ça, elle n'en sait rien ! »

« Elle ne va pas tuer Skye au milieu d'un bâtiment rempli d'agents fédéraux ! Si ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Tony ! Es-tu prêt à jouer la vie de Skye et d'Abby sur cette affirmation ? »

Tony fut sur le point de répondre mais Gibbs le fit taire d'un geste de la main. Ils étaient à l'entrée du labo.

« Vous ne remarquez rien de bizarre ? » murmura Ziva.

« Si. Il n'y a pas de musique. » lui répondit doucement Gibbs.

D'un signe de la tête, il l'invita à entrer discrètement dans la pièce.  
Elle entrouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la pièce.

« Mais où aurait-elle trouvé une arme ? » chuchota Tony à l'intention de Gibbs. « Elle a été fouillée à son arrivée ici et elle n'en avait pas ! »

« Elle a pu en trouver une dans n'importe quel bureau, Tony ! Nous sommes au NCIS, tu as oublié ? »

Tony fit un signe de dénégation. L'angoisse lui serra la poitrine. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Abby ou à Skye, il savait que ce serait de sa faute.

* * *

**Dimanche, laboratoire du NCIS, quelques minutes plus tôt,  
**

« Skye ? Skye ! Ne touche pas à ça voyons ! » s'exclama Abby alors que Skye s'apprêtait à soulever le couvercle du spectromètre de masse pour regarder à l'intérieur.

« Je ne l'aurais pas cassé, ce machin ! » protesta l'adolescente.

« Je sais… Là n'est pas le problème, enfin ! Tu vois bien qu'il est en train de fonctionner ! »

« Ben, évidemment que j'ai vu ! Je vois pas l'intérêt de regarder dans ce truc s'il n'est pas en train de marcher ! »

Abby respira un bon coup.  
« Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir deux minutes ? Faire un jeu sur mon ordinateur ? »

« On peut pas changer de musique ? Ça craint trop ce que t'écoutes ! » critiqua Skye sans tenir compte le moins du monde de la proposition qu'Abby venait de faire. Elle éteignit brusquement la musique, juste à temps pour entendre la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir.

Abby se précipita dans le couloir.

« Mon Dieu, Gibbs, je t'en supplie, dé… »  
Elle s'interrompit.  
« Vous n'êtes pas Gibbs… Qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme rousse qui s'avançait vers elle.

« Je m'appelle Caroline. Je suis assistante sociale et je viens pour prendre la petite Skye en charge en attendant le retour de son père. »

Malgré le sourire et l'air avenant de la jeune femme, Abby resta sur ses gardes.  
« Déjà, cette partie du bâtiment n'est pas autorisée aux civils non accompagné Mme… ? »

« Terrence. »

« …Terrence. Ensuite, on ne m'a prévenue de rien. Je ne veux pas vous vexer mais si vous voulez pouvoir prendre Skye avec vous, revenez avec un mot de notre directrice. Ou mieux encore avec la directrice en personne. Ou même avec l'agent Gibbs, je ne suis pas difficile. »

Caroline Carewell eut l'air contrariée.  
« Je me permets d'insister, mademoiselle. » dit-t-elle en sortant une arme et en la dirigeant sur une Abby stupéfaite.

**Dimanche, 17h10, laboratoire du NCIS,  
**

Ziva fit signe à Gibbs et à Tony pour leur confirmer que la voie était libre. Elle continua de s'approcher précautionneusement du laboratoire, en prenant bien garde à ne pas faire de bruit.  
Des bruits de voix étouffées lui parvenaient de la pièce principale du labo.  
Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, une voix plaintive s'éleva :  
« Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir. Je peux vous donner de l'argent, si vous voulez… »

Un léger rire répondit à cette proposition.  
« Je ne suis pas intéressée, mais c'est gentil d'avoir proposé. Et maintenant, il est temps d'en finir… »

Ziva sentit ses muscles se crisper sur son arme. Ce qu'ils craignaient se confirmait. Après avoir quêté l'approbation de son patron, elle pénétra brusquement dans la pièce, prête à abattre Caroline Carewell.  
Mais ce qu'elle vit alors était tellement surprenant qu'elle en resta figée quelques secondes, incapable de prononcer un mot, tellement elle était stupéfaite.  
Tony et Gibbs apparurent derrière elle et la même expression de stupeur se peignit sur leurs visages.  
Il faut dire que la vision qui s'offrait à eux était pour le moins… inattendue.  
Assise sur l'un des comptoirs du labo se trouvait une Skye absolument détendue, un pistolet dans la main, tenant en respect une Caroline Carewell attachée par une grosse paire de menotte à un imposant appareil d'analyse dont Ziva ignorait complètement le nom et la fonction.  
Abby, le téléphone à la main, interrompit brusquement sa conversation en voyant débarquer les trois agents.  
« …C'est bon, Timothy, tu peux arrêter de paniquer, on a retrouvé Gibbs. Enfin, c'est plutôt lui qui nous a trouvé. Mais oui, Tim, je t'assure que tout va bien… »  
Elle raccrocha brusquement. Le bruit que fit l'appareil en heurtant son socle sembla ramener tout le monde à la réalité.  
Skye abaissa tranquillement son arme et fit un grand sourire à l'équipe qui la dévisageait.

« Faîtes pas cette tête-là, les gars. Si vous vous inquiétez pour ça… » Elle eut un mouvement du poignet faisant rouler l'arme dans ma main avant de la poser sur le comptoir avant de sauter sur ses pieds. « Mon père m'apprends à me servir d'une arme depuis que j'ai cinq ans. » Elle désigna Caroline Carewell. « Visiblement pas elle. Beaucoup trop stressée. » conclut-t-elle avec désinvolture.

Tony et Ziva échangèrent un regard atterré. Cette gamine était vraiment incroyable. Gibbs, quant à lui, semblait trouver ça très normal. Tony se demandait parfois si quelque chose pourrait surprendre Gibbs, de toute façon.  
« Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? »

« Ben, cette folle a débarqué ici en voulant m'emmener de force je ne sais pas où et en nous menaçant, mais Abby et moi ne lui en avons pas laissé le temps… C'était trop cool ! »

« Mais comment… ? »

Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, Tony fut interrompu par Abby qui se précipita dans les bras de Gibbs.  
« J'ai eu tellement peur Gibbs. Enfin, je savais que tu arriverais à temps comme d'habitude mais… Je croyais que la sécurité du bâtiment avait été renforcée ? Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? »

« Bonne question… » répondit-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Tony qui eut la bonne idée de paraître confus tandis que lui et Ziva emmenait Caroline Carewell.

* * *

**Dimanche, 17h35, Open Space du NCIS,  
**

Gibbs regarda s'éloigner Caroline Carewell entourée par deux officiers de police. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'inculper lui-même, mais elle avait reconnu l'assassinat de son mari et n'avait au départ aucune intention de s'en prendre à Skye, ce qui fait que l'affaire ne concernait désormais plus la marine.  
« Ne fais pas cette tête-là, le NCIS va quand même la poursuivre pour ce qu'elle a fait au NCIS aujourd'hui. »

Il se retourna pour faire face à Jenny.  
« Barlow n'était pas coupable finalement… »

« Pas coupable de meurtre, non… Mais je pense que sa carrière politique vient de se terminer brutalement… »

Jenny lui sourit.  
« Tu crois ? Ne sous estimes pas son avocat… »

« Il est si bon que ça, Jen ? » Ses yeux glissèrent des yeux verts jusqu'à ses lèvres avant de se déplacer vers un point derrière elle. « Quand on parle du loup… »

Elle se retourna pour voir apparaître Barlow, accompagné de son avocat. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux. Barlow avait retrouvé son sourire hypocrite.  
« Agent Gibbs. Je suis content de vous voir avant de partir. Je tenais à vous féliciter. Si, si c'est vrai. Utiliser les faiblesses… coupables de Miles… » Il eut un regard appuyé pour Jenny. « …c'était une très bonne idée. Mais ne soyez pas dupe une seconde. Vous ne devez votre place qu'à la très grande… complaisance de votre directrice, agent Gibbs. Un conseil, oubliez-moi et je ferais peut-être pareil avec vous. Je dis ça pour votre bien… »

« Ce sont des menaces ? »

Barlow eut un rire gras.  
« Non, je vous ai dit que c'était un conseil… »

Avec un dernier regard lascif pour Jenny, il s'éloigna, toujours suivi de Miles qui durant toute la durée de l'interaction avait bien pris soin d'éviter le regard de Jen et qui semblait soulagé que Barlow se décide enfin à quitter les lieux.

Gibbs les regarda s'éloigner.  
« Sauver ma place t'a couté si cher que ça ? » finit-t-il par demander.

« Bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, oui. Mais pour voir ce sale type subir un interrogatoire mené par toi, ça valait le coup. »  
Il la regarda d'un air étonné.

« Ne me faîtes pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit agent Gibbs : je ne veux plus jamais que ça se reproduise. » Elle avait dit cela sévèrement mais la lueur amusée dans ses yeux démentait ses paroles. « Tu vas pouvoir faire grâce à tes agents et leur permettre de rentrer chez eux... »

« Que fait-on de Skye ? »

« Il n'y a plus de danger, maintenant, alors je suppose qu'elle peut rentrer chez elle. »

« Surement pas. J'ai promis à son père de la garder en sécurité jusqu'à son retour et il ne sera pas là avant demain matin… »

« Et bien, garde-la chez toi dans ce cas. »

Il eut un rire amusé.  
« Non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée. »

* * *

Tony, Ziva et McGee n'étaient pas mécontent d'en avoir terminé avec cette affaire. Ils aspiraient tous les trois à rentrer chez eux, même si c'était pour des raisons différentes.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette femme ait pu nous jouer une telle comédie ! Je veux dire, elle semblait tellement… sincère dans sa détresse ! »

« Tony, ce n'est pas toi qui disait que c'est toujours celui qui a l'air le plus innocent qui est souvent le coupable ? »

« Si, mais là… Là… Elle était bluffante ! Tu ne trouves pas, McGee ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Tony. »

« Non, mais, sérieusement, tu te rends compte qu'elle ne s'est pas contenté de tuer son mari, elle l'a aussi _piétiné_ ! » s'insurgea Tony.

« Moi aussi je l'aurais fait, si mon mari avait voulu m'abandonner aussi lâchement… » rétorqua Ziva.

« Tu l'aurais _piétiné_ ? »

« Non, je l'aurais tué. » répondit-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Tony haussa les épaules et commença à enfiler sa veste lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la voix de son patron.  
« Où est-ce-que vous comptez tous aller comme ça ? »

« Euh… » répondit Tony en suspendant son geste. « Chez nous ? »

« Excellente idée, en effet. »  
Soulagé, Tony termina de mettre sa veste et commença à rassembler ses affaires.  
« Et avant de partir, je suppose que vous vous êtes déjà mis d'accord pour savoir qui allait garder Skye cette nuit avant de la rendre à son père demain matin ? » continua Gibbs.

Il vit ses trois agents échanger un regard horrifié.  
« Mais… Mais Abby ne peut pas la garder encore ? J'ai l'impression qu'elles s'entendent bien… Où Je... La Directrice ? Elle avait bien gardé le gamin l'autre fois… » tenta Tony sachant que sa tentative était vouée à l'échec.  
Et en effet, le regard qui lui lança Gibbs ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.  
Le jeune hommel se tourna de nouveau vers ses collègues.

Ziva eut un sourire ironique à l'intention de Tony et attrapa une paille qui trainait sur son bureau.  
« Courte paille ? »

* * *

Feedbacks addict ! (a)


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce délai... Des soucis IRL :/ ! Mais voilà, la fin de Skye ! Et bientôt une nouvelle histoire ! :)

* * *

**DIMANCHE, 17h40, Open Space du NCIS,  
**

Tony sentit une pointe d'angoisse lui nouer l'estomac tandis qu'il hésitait.  
Tout se jouait maintenant entre Ziva et lui.  
McGee avait en effet tiré le premier –probie oblige- et la chance lui avait souri, au grand désespoir de Tony. Il se contentait maintenant de les observer, rappelant au passage que Tony n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance en ce qui concernait les jeux de hasard.  
« La ferme, le bleu ! » maugréa Tony entre ses dents. « Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de me concentrer ? »

« Te concentrer pour quoi faire, Tony ? Il suffit de tirer un bout de paille, c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas de les fixer intensément pendant dix minutes qui va te dire lequel des deux est le plus court ! » lui fit remarquer fort justement McGee.

Tony se redressa et le regarda.  
« Ça te ferait plaisir de me voir perdre le bleu, hein ? »  
McGee se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
« Et bien prépare toi à être très déçu parce que… »

« Arrête de repousser le moment et tire, Tony ! » s'impatienta Ziva en lui tendant de nouveau sa main.

Tony attrapa un des deux morceaux de paille qu'elle tenait encore d'un coup sec et l'agita devant les yeux de McGee.  
« Ah ah ! » s'exclama-t-il sans même regarder ce qu'il venait de tirer.

« Oui, Tony, je vois, tu as perdu. Pas la peine de me coller ce machin dans la figure pour autant. » déclara McGee avec nonchalance.

Tony baissa les yeux sur le bout de paille qu'il tenait et se tourna vers Ziva qui arborait un air triomphal tout en brandissant le plus long des deux fragments de paille. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes à les regarder tour à tour.  
« Vous avez triché, j'en suis certain. »

« Pas du tout, Tony. C'est de la mauvaise foi. Comment veux-tu que l'on triche à la courte paille ? Tu n'as pas de chance, c'est tout. »

« Anthony DiNozzo, ne pas avoir de chance ? Allez, avouez. Comment vous avez fait. »

Ziva se contenta de sourire. Elle ramassa son sac et s'approcha de lui pour lui donner une accolade compatissante.  
« Bonne soirée, Tony. Tu vas voir, je suis certaine que ce ne sera pas aussi terrible que ce que j'imagine… » dit-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée.

« C'est vrai, Tony, cette petite a surement des bons côtés, au fond. Tout au fond. » renchérit McGee.

« Tu crois vraiment ? » lui demanda Ziva.

« Non. » répondit McGee.

Ils se tournèrent vers Tony avec un air apitoyé très convaincant.  
« On est de tout cœur avec toi, en tous cas. »  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Gibbs accompagné de Skye, ses affaires à la main.  
« Bon courage ! » l'encouragèrent une dernière fois Ziva et McGee en quittant rapidement les lieux. « A demain ! »

* * *

Gibbs regarda les deux agents disparaître avec un regard amusé, tandis que celui de Skye était plutôt… énervé.  
« J'en déduis que vous avez réussi à vous mettre d'accord sur qui allait garder Skye ce soir ? »

« Oui, patron. C'est moi. » répondit Tony d'une voix aussi peu enthousiaste que possible.

Skye semblait à peu près aussi ravie que lui à l'idée de devoir passer la nuit chez un agent du NCIS.  
« C'est vrai, vous vous êtes battus pour savoir chez qui j'allais rester finalement ? » demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. « Ben, il fallait pas. Moi, je veux rentrer chez moi ! Il n'y a plus de danger maintenant, et je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Je peux me défendre toute seule, vous avez bien vu cet après midi ! »

« Il existe des gens bien plus dangereux que Caroline Carewell et il n'est pas impossible qu'ils en aient après toi. » lui répondit Gibbs.

Skye ne parut pas décontenancée outre mesure par l'idée.  
« Et alors ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Et puis… » Elle leva vers lui un regard plein d'espérance et lui fit un magnifique sourire. « Si je suis obligée de rester avec un agent du NCIS, j'aimerai mieux que ce soit avec vous. Vous avez l'air nettement plus… rassurant… que les trois autres agents que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. » Une pause. « S'il vous plaît. » ajouta-t-elle.

Gibbs eut un léger rire.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, Tony est un excellent agent. Tu ne risques rien avec lui. »

Aussitôt, Tony se rengorgea. Il ne regrettait plus d'avoir perdu à la courte paille maintenant qu'il avait entendu Gibbs dire qu'il était '_un excellent agent_'.  
Skye fit une moue renfrognée, visiblement pas enchantée de la réponse. Elle jeta un regard noir à Tony. Et bien, celui-là paierait pour les autres. Elle se promit d'être le plus désagréable possible.

* * *

Gibbs observa Tony et Skye s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.  
Avant qu'ils ne partent, il avait demandé à Tony d'être très vigilant. Celui-ci avait d'abord paru étonné, mais quand il avait réalisé que son patron craignait réellement que quelque chose n'arrive, il avait tout de suite repris son sérieux et promis de ne pas quitter Skye des yeux une seconde.  
A vrai dire, Gibbs n'aurait su expliquer ce qu'il redoutait exactement, mais il _sentait_ que quelque chose allait arriver. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que Barlow avait dit : _'…il se fichait que nous ne participions pas à l'enlèvement et qu'il s'était trouvé de meilleurs complices bien moins regardant…'.  
_Des complices qui se trouvaient toujours dans la nature. Et qui n'avaient peut être pas renoncé à leur projet d'enlever la fille de l'amiral Jenkins, pour quelque raison que ce soit.  
Il décrocha son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.  
« Allô, McGee ? Gibbs. Vous avez tracé les derniers appels reçus et émis par Richard Carewell avant sa mort ? »

« ... »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« ... »

« Et bine, j'espère pour vous que sous avez de quoi le faire de chez vous ! »

« ... »

« Alors faîtes-le sur le champ. Et rappelez-moi aussitôt que vous avez cette liste d'appels. »  
Il raccrocha et s'assit à son bureau en attendant que son agent le rappelle.

* * *

**DIMANCHE, 18h05, appartement de Tony,  
**

Le trajet en voiture entre le NCIS et son appartement n'avait jamais paru aussi long à Tony.  
Skye n'avait pas cessé de s'agiter sur son siège et de toucher à tout. Elle avait allumé le chauffage des sièges, le lecteur de CD dernière génération, l'allume cigare… Bref, tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de sa main.  
Il avait essayé –vainement- de lui arracher un mot, mais elle n'avait jamais daigné lui répondre. A peine se contentait-elle de lui jeter un regard ennuyé ou dédaigneux selon qu'elle trouvait sa conversation simplement inintéressante ou carrément stupide.  
Quand ils entrèrent chez lui, elle posa aussitôt ses affaires sur le sol et se jeta sur le canapé. Elle attrapa la télécommande et alluma la tv, sans plus faire attention à lui.  
Avec un soupir, il ramassa le sac que l'adolescente venait d'abandonner à ses pieds. '_Ça promet_' pensa-t-il.

« T'aurais pas un truc à boire, par hasard ? » demanda soudain Skye, se tournant vers lui.

« Euh… » hésita Tony, pris de court par sa question. « De l'eau, du jus d'orange… Un coca ? »

Elle fit une grimace.  
« Mouais, nan. T'aurais pas du lait, plutôt ? »

« Du lait ? » répéta Tony, abasourdi.

« Ben, ouais, tu sais, le liquide blanc qu'on met dans le café… »

Il lui lança un regard noir.  
« Je sais ce qu'est du lait, Skye, je te remercie. Et non, je n'ai pas de lait. »

« Pff… » fut la seule réponse de Skye. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la télé, l'air plus acrimonieux que jamais.

Tony était bien décidé à ne pas la laisser gagner.  
« Très bien ! Tu ne bouges surtout pas ! » lui intima-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Je reviens tout de suite. Je vais voir si mon voisin à du lait. » lui répondit-t-il d'une voix déterminée, déjà dans le couloir.  
Il réapparut à peine une minute plus tard, tenant triomphalement une bouteille de lait à la main.

« Déjà ? » regretta Skye ouvertement.

Il ignora sa réflexion désagréable et referma doucement la porte sans sembler apercevoir la silhouette qui s'était tapie dans l'ombre en l'entendant ouvrir la porte un peu plus tôt.

* * *

L'homme quitta le recoin dans lequel il s'était glissé précipitamment lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il savait maintenant où se trouvait la gosse. Et elle n'était protégée que par un seul agent du NCIS. Et pas le plus malin, apparemment. C'est son boss qui allait être content. Il sortit son téléphone portable et composa rapidement un numéro.

« Boss ? C'est Connor. »

« ... ? »

« Ouais, elle est bien là. »

« ... ? »

« Un seul. »

« ... ? »

« Oui, oui, je sais : je ne bouge pas, je préviens les gars et je t'attends. »  
Sans plus de cérémonie, l'homme raccrocha.

* * *

Tony versa le lait dans un verre et le tendit à la jeune fille avec un sourire victorieux.  
Elle jeta un regard soupçonneux sur le verre et le liquide qu'il contenait.  
« C'est du lait de quoi ? »

Tony eut un mouvement de recul tandis qu'un air de stupeur se dessinait sur son visage.  
« Euh… De vache. De quoi d'autre ? »

« J'te signale qu'il y a plein d'animaux qui donnent du lait… Mais bon. » Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la télévision, ignorant délibérément le verre qu'il continuait de lui tendre. « De toute façon, je suis allergique au lait animal, ça me rend malade, je ne peux boire que du lait végétal. »

Tony regarda successivement le verre et Skye, se demandant si cela valait le coup de tâcher son canapé en balançant le contenu du verre à la tête de la petite peste. Il décida que non et se résigna à boire le lait lui-même.

* * *

**DIMANCHE, 18h05, Open Space du NCIS,  
**

Gibbs fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées par la vibration de son portable, posé devant lui sur son bureau.  
« Allô ? »

« ... »

« Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé, McGee ? »  
Gibbs écouta en silence la réponse de son agent, ses traits se crispant légèrement.  
« Je m'en doutais ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain.

« ... ? »

« Oui, immédiatement ! Je veux que vous soyez là bas le plus vite possible. Prévenez Ziva. Je vous retrouve sur place. » Il s'interrompit. « Ne trainez pas, McGee ! » ajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher.  
Avant même qu'il ne l'ait rangé dans sa poche, son portable vibrait de nouveau.  
« Allô ? »

« ... »

« Je sais. » répondit-t-il à son interlocuteur.

« ... ? »

« Non. Continue de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne faut pas qu'ils se méfient. »

* * *

**DIMANCHE, 18h30, Appartement de Tony, extérieur,  
**

Les quatre hommes s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de Tony.

« Tu es certain qu'ils sont toujours à l'intérieur, Connor ? » demanda celui qui semblait être le chef des opérations.

« Je n'ai pas bougé de devant cette porte, comme tu me l'avais demandé, Boss. »

« Ouais ? Ben, t'as plutôt intérêt à ce que ce soit vrai ! »  
Il fit signe à un second de ses complices qui s'attaqua à la serrure de la porte.

Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, il l'avait déverrouillée, le tout quasiment silencieusement, seul le cliquetis du loquet qui cédait ayant trahi ce qu'il venait de faire.  
« C'est bon, Boss. »

Ils entrèrent brusquement dans la pièce qui englobait le salon et la cuisine, armes aux poings, mais elle était vide.  
Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de vérifier derrière le bar, un bruit attira leur attention. Silencieusement, ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres et à la salle de bain, d'où semblait être venu le son.  
Depuis la chambre du fond, ils pouvaient désormais entendre clairement une jeune fille chantonner. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la pièce, le bruit d'une chasse d'eau accompagné d'un sifflement recouvrit quelques secondes les vocalises. Ils s'immobilisèrent, attentifs.  
« Patrick, occupe-toi de la gosse avec Connor… Danny et moi, on s'occupe de l'abruti qui lui sert de nounou. » chuchota le chef avec une voix qui n'admettait pas de répliques.

Obéissant, les deux désignés se rendirent sans bruit dans la chambre où la jeune fille continuait de fredonner un refrain entrainant.

* * *

La jeune fille était assise sur une chaise, devant l'ordinateur et elle leur tournait le dos, comme inconsciente de ce qui était sur le point de lui arriver.

* * *

Après avoir laissé passer encore quelques secondes, Tony ouvrit brutalement la porte de la salle de bain, surprenant les deux hommes qui l'attendaient derrière. Il pointa son arme vers le plus proche des deux intrus.  
« Tiens, tiens, comme on se retrouve. Les rôles sont inversés, on dirait, Liam. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui te surprends… » ironisa Tony devant l'air abasourdi de Liam.

Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas décontenancer pour si peu. Il éclata de rire.  
« C'est vrai, je le reconnais, sur ce coup, tu m'as eu… Mais qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes quatre et tu es tout seul, le flic… » rétorqua-t-il avec désinvolture en continuant à tenir Tony en joue.

« Combien êtes-vous prêt à parier sur cette affirmation, Liam ? » interrogea une voix derrière lui.

Liam et son complice se retournèrent brusquement pour voir apparaître McGee, qui avait été jusqu'à présent dissimulé par la porte de la chambre de Tony.

Tony profita de l'effet de surprise pour se jeter sur Liam, le désarmer et le maîtriser.  
Son complice sembla hésiter un instant sur la conduite à tenir mais le regard sévère de McGee ainsi que l'arme que celui-ci tenait pointée directement vers lui semblèrent le dissuader rapidement de faire quoi que ce soit et il n'opposa aucune résistance réelle lorsque McGee lui passa les menottes.  
« Vous allez le regretter ! » rugit Liam en continuant à se débattre tandis que Tony le poussait vers le salon. « PATRICK ! CONNOR ! »

« Merci de nous épargner le besoin de chercher le nom de tes complices. » se moqua Tony. « Tu as raison de coopérer, peut-être que tu auras le droit à une cellule avec vue… »

Liam eut un sourire mauvais.  
« Vous feriez mieux de me relâcher. Quand mes gars vont revenir avec la môme et qu'ils vont me voir comme ça, ils se pourraient que ça ne leur plaise pas beaucoup… Pas du tout, même. Et vous ne voudriez surtout pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à la gosse… »

« Qui c'est que tu traites de '_gosse_' ? » s'indigna une voix outrée depuis la cuisine.  
Tous firent volte face en direction du bar.  
Skye s'y trouvait, nonchalamment assise dessus, sirotant tranquillement un coca.  
Les yeux de Liam s'arrondirent de stupeur.

« Skye… » soupira Tony exaspéré, « Je croyais qu'on t'avait demandé de ne pas bouger de ta cachette avant qu'on ne te le dise ? »

« Je sais. Mais je m'ennuyais trop, alors… »

* * *

Les deux hommes de main avaient compris que quelque chose clochait au moment où ils s'étaient rendus compte que la webcam de l'ordinateur était allumée et braquée droit sur eux, mais il était trop tard.  
La jeune fille assise sur le siège s'était déjà retournée d'un mouvement brusque.  
« Salut les gars, contente de vous revoir. » railla Ziva, avec un sourire éclatant.

Les deux hommes voulurent crier pour avertir leurs complices mais une voix sèche leur en ôta toute possibilité.  
« Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous… » les prévint Gibbs, surgissant de derrière la porte, une arme à la main. « Posez vos armes sur le sol. » ordonna-t-il, les tenant en respect.

Ils obtempèrent aussitôt, convaincus que l'agent au regard glacial était du genre à les abattre sans état d'âme.  
Ziva ne mit que quelques secondes à les mettre définitivement hors d'états de nuire en leur passant des menottes autour des poignets, immobilisant ainsi leurs mains derrière leur dos.  
Ils sortirent tous ensemble de la pièce et rejoignirent Tony et McGee dans la cuisine.  
Ziva désigna à Tony les deux hommes qu'elle et Gibbs venaient d'appréhender :  
« Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé dans ta chambre, Tony… Et moi qui croyais que tu les aimais blondes… Et nettement moins poilues ! »

« Ah, ah, Ziva, très drôle. » maugréa Tony. « Mais tu as raison, ils ne sont pas du tout mon genre. En ce qui concerne McGee, par contre… »  
Ce dernier se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir tout en poussant deux des suspects hors de l'appartement.  
Ziva et Tony lui emboîtèrent le pas avec les deux autres individus peu scrupuleux.

Lorsque Liam passa devant Skye, celle-ci lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.  
« Dire que j'ai cru que t'étais un mec bien. Mais en fait, t'es qu'un pauv' type ! »  
Sans lui accorder davantage d'attention, elle retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé, devant la télé, l'air visiblement irritée. Visiblement, elle n'était pas ravie de s'être laissé berner par Liam.

« Bonne soirée, Tony… » susurra Ziva non sans ironie en prenant soin de refermer la porte de l'appartement derrière elle, l'abandonnant de nouveau seul face à la perspective d'une soirée plus que pénible.

Comme pour confirmer les dires de l'Israélienne, Skye lui rappela sèchement :  
« J'ai toujours pas eu mon lait, j'te signale ! »

* * *

**LUNDI, 8h00 a.m., bureau du directeur du NCIS,  
**

« Papa ! »  
La jeune fille interrompit la discussion entre Jenny, Gibbs et l'amiral pour se jeter dans les bras de son père aussitôt qu'elle le vit.

L'amiral Jenkins la serra dans ces bras un long moment avant de la reposer sur le sol pour se tourner vers Tony qui venait d'accompagner la jeune fille.  
« Agent DiNozzo, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir veillé sur Skye jusqu'à mon retour. »

« Mais de rien, Amiral, ce fut un plaisir. Votre fille est… absolument charmante. » mentit Tony en jetant un regard en coin à Skye.

« Vraiment ? » interrogea Jenkins d'un air sceptique. « Ce n'est pas l'avis de ses précédents gardes du corps. » Il marqua une pause, pensif. « D'ailleurs, la place est libre, si elle vous intéresse, Mr DiNozzo. »

Tony fut pris de court un instant, avant de bégayer une réponse.  
« Euh, et bien, c'est… C'est une proposition très… Je veux dire… C'est très aimable à vous mais… Mais je travaille ici au NCIS et… »  
Tony redressa la tête un instant pour croiser les regards amusés de Jenny, Gibbs et Jenkins et il comprit que l'Amiral s'était moqué de lui.  
Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit à son tour.  
« Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi… »

« Vous pouvez y aller, agent DiNozzo. » lui répondit Jenny.

Soulagé, Tony quitta rapidement la pièce.

* * *

**LUNDI, 8h20 a.m., Open Space du NCIS,  
**

Tony, Ziva et McGee saluèrent l'Amiral et sa fille qui quittaient le NCIS.  
« Et bien, je ne suis pas mécontente de voir cette affaire se terminer. » Ziva se tourna vers Tony. « Je t'admire, tu sais. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu passer une soirée et une nuit entière avec cette gamine et réussir à y survivre… »

« Et bien, ça n'a pas été si difficile que ça, finalement. On a même fini par devenir très bons amis, elle et moi, si tu veux savoir ! »

« Ah ? Tu as fini par réussir à la faire tomber sous ton charme légendaire, Tony ? Vraiment ? »

Tony soupira.  
« Non. En réalité, elle me hait. »

« Ne le prends pas comme une défaite personnelle, Tony. Je crois qu'elle déteste tout le monde. C'est une ado… » le consola McGee.

« Non, le bleu, elle ne déteste pas '_tout le monde_'… Tu aurais du voir comment elle regardait Gibbs, hier soir… Même Jenny ne le regarde pas comme ça. »

« Et alors ? Même les filles de quinze ans peuvent avoir bon goût, Tony… » lui fit remarquer Ziva.

Il haussa les sourcils.  
« Enfin, Ziva ! Elle a quinze ans ! Il pourrait être son grand-père ! »  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
Tony soupira.  
« Il est derrière moi, c'est ça ? »  
Elle acquiesça avec un grand sourire.  
« Pardon, boss, ce n'est pas ce que je… »

Une claque à l'arrière du crâne interrompit sa phrase.  
« Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire ? » demanda Gibbs sévèrement tandis que Tony se massait la tête.

Les trois agents se précipitèrent à leur bureau et se remirent à plancher sur les affaires courantes.

* * *

**LUNDI, 8h30, bureau de Cynthia,  
**

La secrétaire ouvrit la boîte pour y déposer la nouvelle lettre de menace qu'elle venait de découvrir.  
Elle soupira. Non pas que le fait soit exceptionnel. En fait, il était même plutôt courant. Mais il y avait dans ce cas précis quelque chose qui inquiétait Cynthia davantage que d'habitude. La plupart des lettres de ce genre était souvent très floues, menaçantes certes, mais jamais précises. Celles-ci étaient différentes. Elles avaient débuté avec le court mot qui avait été planté dans le bureau trois semaines auparavant. Depuis, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'une de ces missives ne parviennent au NCIS. Pas par le courrier, non, non. Elles étaient directement déposées au NCIS tous les matins.

Le premier réflexe de Cynthia avait été d'en parler à Gibbs.  
Mais la directrice le lui avait interdit.  
Pourquoi ? Peut-être ne jugeait-elle pas la menace réellement sérieuse ? Ou bien était ce parce que les missives avaient toutes plus ou moins le même contenu idiot, à savoir : '_tenez vous éloignée de Jethro ou payez en les conséquences !_' ? Toujours est-il qu'elle avait été très claire, Gibbs ne devait rien savoir de ces lettres, si Cynthia tenait à sa place.

Mais là, le problème avait atteint un niveau qu'elle ne pouvait plus ignorer, quels que soient les ordres qu'elle avait reçu.  
En effet, la dernière lettre était pour le moins explicite. Et la photo qui l'accompagnait –comme toujours- l'était tout autant. En fait, cette photo était plutôt jolie, on y voyait Jenny et Jethro souriant l'un à l'autre –ce qui était en soi assez exceptionnel. Mais la cible qui avait été soigneusement ajoutée sur le visage de Jenny brisait cette charmante image.  
Après une nouvelle minute à fixer cette photo, Cynthia se sentit parcourue d'un frisson. Elle reposa la photo dans la boîte et se leva. Elle avait pris sa décision.

Jenny était en conférence avec la tête d'un grand organisme x ou y et elle en aurait encore pour un bon moment. Cynthia avait donc largement le temps de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. La boîte sous le bras, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et s'arrêta devant le bureau de l'agent Gibbs qui leva les yeux vers elle.  
« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Cynthia ? »  
Celle-ci hésita un instant.  
Gibbs put se rendre compte qu'elle avait l'air soucieux.  
« C'est Jen... La Directrice qui vous envoie ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle rougit.  
« Oh, non, agent Gibbs. En fait, elle ne voulait pas que je vienne vous voir mais… Mais j'ai pensé que vous devriez être au courant étant donné que tout cela vous concerne. »  
Elle s'interrompit.  
Gibbs fronça les sourcils, désormais attentif.  
Ses agents, à l'écoute depuis que Cynthia était arrivée se levèrent et s'approchèrent.  
Cynthia leur jeta un regard avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Gibbs.  
« J'aurais voulu vous parler à vous exclusivement, Monsieur. »

« Cynthia, le simple fait que vous m'en parliez mettra surement déjà hors d'elle votre très chère Directrice, alors que mes agents soient présents ou non ne va pas changer grand-chose à ce stade. »

Elle hésita encore un instant, puis déposa la boîte devant Gibbs.  
« Cela fait trois semaines que nous recevons ce genre de messages… »

Gibbs ouvrit la boîte et scruta quelques uns des documents qu'elle contenait, son visage se fermant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Tony et McGee se jetèrent un regard inquiet.  
Ziva, elle, avait pali imperceptiblement.

« Quelqu'un pourrait il m'expliquer pourquoi les cinglés ont tous l'air de faire une fixation sur le Directeur du NCIS, en ce moment ? Il y a un concours chez les psychopathes ou quoi ? » interrogea Tony à voix haute.

Ziva intervint d'une voix tendue.  
« Je ne crois pas que cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, n'en veule exclusivement à notre Directrice. »

Gibbs, Tony, McGee et Cynthia la regardèrent avec étonnement.  
« Qu'est-ce-qui vous fais dire ça, Ziva ? » lui demanda Gibbs.

« Et bien… » Elle s'interrompit le temps d'aller chercher une liasse de document dans le tiroir de son bureau. « …Et bien parce-que j'ai reçu exactement la même chose ces trois dernières semaines. » expliqua-t-elle en extrayant une photo de la pile qu'elle tenait dans les mains et la tendant à Gibbs.  
Sur la photo, prise en extérieur, Ziva regardait Gibbs d'un air attentif, écoutant probablement ses instructions. Mais le détail qui retenait l'attention, c'est que son visage, à l'instar de celui de Jenny sur la photo qui avait inquiété Cynthia, était également cerclé d'une cible rouge.

* * *

La suite très bientôt dans une nouvelle histoire : "**Maux d'Amour**"

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des commentaires :) !


End file.
